En busca de los sueños perdidos
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Hikari es la "hija biologica" de Orochimaru, una tierna criaturita sin madre que ha sido criada por el ninja mas temido, sin embargo cierto día conoce a un Sasuke que lo ha perdido todo. Los engranes del destino se mueven nuevamente, Sasuke y Hikari no son lo que aparentan ser y menos Akatsuki.
1. El comienzo

Autor: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Fecha de inicio: viernes 25 de septiembre de 2015.

Fecha de fin: desconocida.

Anotaciones: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, simplemente son utilizados en una aventura meramente ficticia, alejada de la narrativa utilizada en el anime "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden".

Aclaraciones: a final de cada episodio.  
Entrevista: a final de cada episodio, después de las aclaraciones un personaje será entrevistado por la autora del fic.

Animes involucrados: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Elfen Lied.

Resumen: El amor no encaja en una persona tan retorcida como lo es Orochimaru, sin embargo ella logró algo que nadie más pudo hacer a lo largo de su dolorosa existencia. Hinako logró ganarse su amor. Sin embargo la profecía que caía sobre Hinako la hacía la merecedora de ser la madre de "la princesa de la luz", la encarnación de la luz más pura jamás vista por el hombre. En cada vida "la princesa de la luz" y "el guerrero de la venganza" se encuentran y traspasan los obstáculos para estar juntos. Si Orochimaru no pudo salvar a su amada de su cruel destino, ¿¡podrá cambiar el destino de la pequeña Hikari?!

El comienzo

El comienzo. Que palabra más descriptiva de todo aquello que da inicio, claro está. Para empezar ¿qué es el comienzo? ¿Qué es el fin? ¿El comienzo es cuando la historia inicia y el fin es cuando acaba, cuando finalmente las parejas han llegado a culminar sus vidas en el "vivieron felices por siempre"? Parece absurdo mencionar aquello. Es verdad, la historia debe tener un comienzo, más el final yace tan alejado de esta misma que es imposible visualizarlo.

Aclarando la garganta en voz alta, una dulce figurita sale de su escondite al notar cierta molestia en aquella acción. Tierna, inocente, bella y frágil. Son algunos adjetivos calificativos para dicha jovencita que ha acompañado a uno de los seres más fuertes de toda aldea de la hoja. Así es. Orochimaru, uno de los tres legendarios que años atrás luchó en contra de un ninja de rango kage y sobrevivió a dicha batalla, yace frente a aquella curiosa criaturita que hace un par de años robó de su cuna y la obligo a permanecer a su lado en su solitaria vida. A decir verdad se sorprendió a sí mismo de aquel acto. Él. El despiadado Orochimaru, ahora prófugo de la aldea de la hoja; yace en su guarida, cuidando de una pequeña niña, tan frágil e inocente, cuya actitud definitivamente no va con la suya.

–Es tarde Hikari, deberías descansar.

La fría voz de Orochimaru bien pudo originar escalofríos en aquel ninja de bajo rango que le escuchara, en cambio aquella niña avanzo hacia la luz, dejando al descubierto sus facciones.

–No tengo sueño.

Hikari. La dulce y tierna niña cuya actitud traía una inexplicable paz al corazón de Orochimaru. Inexplicablemente se encontró con una frágil mano ardiendo, sosteniendo su fría mano en señal de que le acompañase.

–No te contare un cuento, dile a Kabuto que lo haga por ti.

Orochimaru sintió un poco de arrepentimiento al ver finas lagrimas caer por aquel diminuto rostro. Una opresión se hizo presente y la culpabilidad se hizo presente.

–Kabuto está dormido y papá no lo está. Hikari quiere escuchar la voz de papá.

Hikari pidió usando un tono jamás utilizado salvo para él. Su "papá". Un sentimiento aún más fuerte se hizo presente. Hace años Orochimaru hizo enfurecer al verdadero padre de esa dulce niña y en venganza este tomó por la fuerza a la única mujer que Orochimaru llegó a amar en realidad. Al principio rapto a aquella bebe recién nacida de los brazos de su madre moribunda, más el tiempo transcurrió y para bien o para mal, aquella niña de cabello castaño siempre adornado por un listón rojo, ojos cafés y una hermosa piel bronceada, tan tierna, dulce, ingenua ante el mundo ninja e incapaz de pelear por su propia cuenta, bien pudo hacer una pequeña perforación en su corazón y meterse a la fuerza en este.

Resignado, se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a la pequeña Hikari y desprevenidamente la tomó entre sus brazos e inicio una caminata hacia la habitación de la pequeña.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas…

Orochimaru se sintió realmente en ese momento el ninja más patético de la historia. Mira que bajar la guardia tan bajo para darle acceso a su podrido corazón a aquella niña cuya apariencia con su amada es idéntica. No es raro, dado que aquella mujer y la madre biológica de Hikari es la misma persona, sin embargo eso lo tenía despreocupado. No niega haber visto en más de una ocasión a su amada en Hikari, sin embargo en personalidad eran tan diferentes. Su amada era explosiva de carácter, hacia lo que quería cuando quería y no le daba explicación alguna a nadie, ni siquiera a él en calidad de cuidador. Sin embargo la tímida Hikari era tan inocente que el más mínimo movimiento era realizado con su consentimiento.

– ¿Qué historia quieres escuchar?

Orochimaru abrió la puerta próxima a su despacho. Prendió la luz, encontrando una simple cama individual, adornada por una colcha simple sin adorno aparente. Al costado, yace el closet de la pequeña y la mayor parte de la habitación es rodeada por diferentes tipos de peluches o cualquier adorno bastante cursi para el gusto de Orochimaru.

– ¡La bella y la bestia!

Hikari exclamó feliz de escuchar la voz de su padre. Orochimaru se apresuró a recostarla, no sin antes retirar un poco la colcha y cubrirla para evitar un posible resfriado en su pequeña Hikari. Si. Fue por odio la razón por la cual la arrebato de los brazos de su madre, aún a costa del profundo amor silencioso que este le profetizo, sin embargo en el presente todo aquello le daba igual. Hikari es y siempre será su pequeña hija. No importa lo que los lazos sanguíneos o el pasado turbulento que posea digan. Ella es simplemente su hija y nadie, ni siquiera aquel hombre de sangre helada, le arrebatara dicho placer.

Continuara…


	2. Encuentro predestinado

**Encuentro predestinado**

Diciembre. Época del año en la cual la nieve rara vez se oculta de las personas. Diciembre, el sufrimiento de no conseguir alimento alguno o siquiera una manta para protegerse del infernal frío que caracteriza la época. Sin embargo también hay chispeantes momentos en los cuales se puede disfrutar del diciembre. Navidad. Una fecha cuya desgracia trae solo dolor y sufrimiento al ya podrido y maltratado corazón de Orochimaru, aún a pesar del existir de Hikari en su vida. Hikari, su dulce e inocente pequeña hija.

–Papá… Vamos.

Hikari llamo la atención de su padre y vio la soledad que reflejan los ojos ajenos. Sonrió ampliamente en señal de consuelo y continúo la caminata, seguida por Orochimaru.

–No camines tan rápido.

Orochimaru trató de seguirle el paso. Camino detrás de ella, tal cual años atrás lo hizo detrás de su amada Hinako. Una punzada hizo presente ante el recuerdo y una vez más cayó en cuenta de la cruel realidad. Hinako murió, tratando de proteger a su propia hija del cruel destino que dios le dio en el momento de su nacimiento. Valga la redundancia. Orochimaru no pudo proteger a Hinako y aún así espera proteger a Hikari. Un clic hizo en su mente. Claro, solo tenía que matar al afamado "guerrero de la venganza", el alma gemela de "la princesa de la luz" y evitar su reencuentro. Suspiró resignado. Encontrar al "guerrero de la venganza" es buscar una aguja en un pajar, literalmente imposible. Segundo problema, tanto "la princesa de la luz" como "el guerrero de la venganza" son entidades celestiales cuyo único pecado es amarse aun después de morir y reencarnar una vez más.

Los pensamientos de Orochimaru son interrumpidos. Un hueco en su estomago se hizo presente ante lo visto. Su dulce e inocente Hikari, rodeada por malditos bastardos que intentan obtener algo de ella. Miró de un lado a otro, tratando de no llamar la atención más su pensar se vio nublado ante el cambio de personalidad de su pequeña hija. Observo sorprendido al notar como su hija se deshizo sin problema alguno de aquellos ninja, usando solamente fuerza bruta y uno que otro movimiento que reconoció. El estilo de combate de Kabuto.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hikari cuestiono al niño, un poco mayor a ella cabe aclarar. Al escuchar su voz, asintió con la cabeza, levantando su mirar y… El resto es historia. Orochimaru bien pudo ver como aquel llamado "hilo rojo del destino" hizo presencia. Sus dudas se despejaron y el recuerdo vino a su mente. El momento en el cual aquel hilo rojo que vio en su amada Hinako salir de su dedo meñique, unida al dedo pequeño de aquel hombre desconocido.

–Gracias.

Sonrió débilmente, abrazándose a sí mismo y mitigar el frío en su cuerpo. El chico se levanto, dejando ver un profundo abismo por mirar, cabello negro azulado por encima del hombro y corte disparejo. Tez nívea, labios rosados mas cuarteados por la baja temperatura. Su frágil figura de solo siete años, parece desplomarse en cualquier momento y en efecto, en un instante todo rastro de aquella sonrisa se desvanece, desplomándose y siendo alcanzado por Hikari en el último momento.

–No…

Orochimaru se apresuro, llevando al lado de Hikari a la velocidad de un ninja, sostenerla de un brazo y alejándola de aquel moribundo chico. Hikari lloró en respuesta, pataleando cruelmente lo cual causo la opresión en el pecho de Orochimaru. Se detuvo y miró el cuerpo del niño y lo notó. Su poder yace a punto de extinguirse, lo cual simbolizaba solo una sola cosa. Sus padres habían muerto.

–Papá… Tenemos que llevarlo, por favor, no podemos dejar que muera.

Hikari cayó de rodillas en la fría nieve, llorando sin consuelo alguno y suplicando por la vida de un completo desconocido. Orochimaru se debate entre salvar la vida del niño y condenar a su hija o dejarlo a su suerte y ganarse el odio de su hija.

– ¡Papa!

La voz de Hikari se aleja cada vez más. No. No. No. Primero muerto antes de ser el objeto de odio de su hija. Tomó al pequeño con su brazo libre y utilizo su velocidad para desaparecer antes de llamar más la atención.

.

.

.

Coloca un paño mojado sobre la frente sudorosa de aquel desconocido. Mira por el rabillo de ojo a su hija, actuando tímidamente con respecto a aquel niño cuyo parecido con un Uchiha es asombroso. No es nada del otro mundo, dado que hace menos de media hora, yacía en el centro de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, comprando tranquilamente provisiones para la cena navideña que año con año ofrecía a sus compañeros de Akatsuki. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, ya que tarde o temprano Hikari debería ser presentada como su hija y para bien o para mal, precisamente ese año ella cumplía cuatro años.

–Hikari… si tantas ganas tienes de cuidar a nuestro invitado, puedes hacerlo y quitarle el peso a Orochimaru–sama.

La dulce y penetrante voz de Kabuto interrumpe los pensamientos de Orochimaru. Esta situación es en realidad una broma. Orochimaru, uno de los tres legendarios de la aldea oculta entre la hoja, actuando tal cual padre celoso con Hikari, prefiriendo hacerla él mismo de enfermero antes de permitir que su hija lo haga en su lugar. Una llamarada de celos hizo presente en su albino cuerpo de solo imaginarse a su tímida hija alimentar al moribundo Uchiha.

–Kabuto–chan.

Hikari comienza a darle uno que otro golpecito en la espalda, dejando entrever en sus mejillas un fuerte sonrojo asomarse.

–Hikari siempre tan tímida… Me recuerdas a Hinako neesan.

Kabuto mostró una seriedad ante la mirada culpable de Orochimaru.

– ¿eh? ¿Kabuto–chan conociste a mi mami?

Hikari miró sorprendida al chico de cabello blanco, oscuro mirar y sonrisa amable en cualquier momento, más ahora sus ojos parecen ensombrecidos por alguna razón en especial.

Evitando la pregunta –si me disculpa Orochimaru–sama, me retiro.

Kabuto se marcho cabizbajo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

–Kabuto.

Orochimaru miró con cierto grado de nostalgia en su hablar. No era nada raro que Kabuto recordara a su amada al ver a Hikari. Entonces se dio cuenta, una lagrimilla se asomo por el rabillo de su ojo, perdiéndose en la mejilla del huérfano, el cual al sentirla abrió los ojos y miró hacia los costados.

Se acerca –finalmente despertaste Sasuke niisama.

Hikari se apoyó en su padre para acercarse más al niño.

– ¡Hikari–chan!

El niño se levanto bruscamente mas fue detenido a la fuerza por Orochimaru, quien lo forzó a recostarse nuevamente.

–No debes forzarte Uchiha…–le recordó mientras permite que su hija se acerque más y él se aleje –iré por algo de alimento, cuídalo hasta entonces Hikari.

Sin más que decir, Orochimaru parte hacia la cocina más próxima en busca de alimentos nutritivos para el chico; encontrándose en el camino con Kabuto, cruzado de brazos y mirando al ninja superior con cierto grado de molestia.

–Orochimaru–sama.

Kabuto le llamó la atención, a lo cual mordió el labio inferior como respuesta ante las replicas de Kabuto.

–Ese Uchiha es "el guerrero de la venganza".

Expresó con rencor en su hablar, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a la cara a Kabuto.

–Orochimaru–sama.

Kabuto se expresó más bien compadeciéndose del ninja.

–No digas nada más Kabuto… Una vez Hikari cumpla los cuatro años, sellare sus memorias y la enviare de regreso a su hogar.

Orohimaru continuó su andar, bajo el mirar triste de Kabuto.

–Orochimaru–sama… El deseo más grande de Hinako neesama siempre fue el que su hija creciera en un ambiente lleno de amor y comprensión. Algunos bien pueden darse cuenta que estando al lado de Orochimaru–sama, bien puede ser lo contrario, sin embargo… Probablemente para Hikari, el estar al lado de Orochimaru–sama sea aquello considerado como "hogar".

Kabuto miró tristemente a la nada. ¿Qué será de la dulce e inocente Hikari cuando esta se entere que Orochimaru la rapto por venganza hacia el padre biológico de ella? No tiene idea alguna. Hikari siempre ha seguido a Orochimaru desde que aprendió a caminar torpemente, siempre sonriendo cálidamente para aquel ser de corazón frío como el invierno, el cual sin reparo alguno siempre la ignoraba, hasta ver el rostro lloroso de la pequeña es cuando se rendía, cargándola entre sus brazos y mimándola como es debido.


	3. Corazón roto

El amanecer se hizo presente, atravesando furtivamente en forma de cálidos rayos solares por aquella cortina blanca. El pequeño morocho de melena azabache con destellos azulados, abre lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro dormido de la pequeña Hikari. Un leve sonrojo hizo presente en su rostro, el cual desapareció al mirar detrás de ella y encontrar a Orochimaru, mirar de una manera asesina al pequeño ninja.

–B–buenos días–Saludó el morocho menor al hombre albino cuya apariencia con una serpiente es notoria.

–Levántate, mi alumno te ha preparado el desayuno. Cuando acabes te llevare en persona a tu hogar–Sin decir otra cosa, Orochimaru sale del cuarto sin mirar atrás y avanza a paso seguro hacia el comedor, donde un Kabuto con mandil puesto le espera mientras prepara la comida como es debido.

–Orochimaru–sama buenos días… ¿Sasuke–kun se encuentra mejor? –Kabuto mira por el rabillo del ojo los celos sobrehumanos que se carga Orochimaru, el cual se sentó sin siquiera ponerle atención a lo que le rodea.

–Buenos días papá, Kabuto–chan–Hikari hace presencia, siendo acompañada por Sasuke, el cual le sostiene de la mano y bien parece perdido y desganado.

–Buenos días Hikari, Sasuke–kun–Saluda Kabuto tras servirles su ración correspondiente de comida.

–Papá, debes saludar correctamente por las mañanas–Hikari le reprende tras sentarse entre Sasuke y Orochimaru.

–Buenos días–Fue la simple frase con la cual Orochimaru se justificó.

El sonido de las voces se desvaneció, el cual fue sustituido por el masticar de los alimentos, el trago de una bebida o los palillos al sostener los alimentos correspondientes. Sasuke es alimentado por Hikari, dado que este parece aun estar en trance debido a algo o bien no importarle su propia vida. Orochimaru se alimenta en silencio, tratando de controlar sus emociones ante lo visto y Kabuto reprimiendo el sonido de su risa y no atragantarse con sus alimentos.

–Por cierto papá… Sasuke niisama se quedara a partir de ahora–Hikari habló de la nada, logrando que Orochimaru se atragantara con su propia comida y Kabuto le secundara, tras ver la reacción de su mentor y no poder reprimir sus risas.

–Hikari… ¿Qué te hace pensar que permitiré tal falta de respeto al tomar dicha decisión sin mi consentimiento? –Orochimaru se repone de su acción tan lamentable. Si su profesor y compañeros vieran la acción realizada por su persona, bien puede darse por ser la mayor vergüenza de todo Akatsuki.

–No es mi intención faltarle el respeto, papá… sin embargo claro esta que su familia no esta mas entre los vivos y quiero ayudarlo–Hikari mantiene un mirar y hablar serios. A veces esa pequeña tímida cuando se trata de defender a quienes se han ganado su amistad bien puede dar miedo.

–No somos niñeros Hikari. Si tiene o no familia, no es nuestro problema–Orochimaru contraataco sin dejar de lado su comida a mitad.

Sigue abrazando a Sasuke –entonces ¿por qué lo salvaste? –Hikari le cuestiona.

–Simplemente te aferraste a ese mocoso como si tu vida dependiera de ello–Cada vez le era más difícil contraatacar a su hija.

– ¿eh? No recuerdo mucho de aquello papá… Pensé que lo querías como un alumno más al cual enseñarle, dado tu hábito de recoger cuanto huérfano se te atraviese–El tono en el hablar de la pequeña Hikari se va deformando cada vez más.

–Hikari– Kabuto se sorprende cada vez más por el hablar de la pequeña.

Miró a su hija, suspirando de paso –de acuerdo… Hasta no saber más detalles sobre su vida personal, lo mantendré bajo vigilancia estrictica–Orochimaru se rindió, sin dejar de lado su alimentación y que decir de miles de pensamientos en su mente. Suspiro resignado, levantándose de su asiento con su bebida en la mano y marcharse.

–Me retiro, en pocos minutos llegara todo Akatsuki y mi deber es atenderlos como corresponde. Kabuto se encargara de ustedes, si hacen algo o interrumpen la reunión de hoy, dense por muertos–Orochimaru se marcho sin siquiera mirar a su hija.

.

.

.

–Sean bienvenidos a la aldea del sonido –Orochimaru abrió las puertas de la entrada principal, dejando entrar a un grupo de ninjas, cubiertos por sombreros de paja y capas negras cuyas nubes rojas predominan en toda la vestimenta.

–Basta de idioteces Orochimaru, hagamos esto rápido–Se escucho una voz molesta.

–Siempre tan malhumorado.

Orochimaru se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que sus invitados entren a su hogar.

–Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas–Habló el "líder" de Akatsuki. Un hombre de aspecto temible, debido a las perforaciones que predominan en su cuerpo. Cabello naranja peinado hacia arriba, formando picos en su cabeza. Ojos morados, carentes de brillo alguno y la ropa que representa ser miembro de Akatsuki.

–Tienes razón papá–Una bella niña, de aproximadamente cinco años. Largo, sedoso y lacio cabello platinado, peinado en un par de trenzas. Hermosos ojos, de una profunda verde aguamarina, cubiertos por unos lentes de armazón grueso. Lleva solamente un vestido blanco, sin adorno alguno, un sombrero del mismo y un porta kunais en ambas piernas, debajo del vestido. Porta sandalias negras, similares a las de Orochimaru.

–Así que esa niña es tu hija, que bien guardado lo tenías–Orochimaru miró a la pequeña cuan traficante de niños y se imagino cual serían sus habilidades.

–No permito que veas con ojos de traficante de niños a mi hija–El pelinaranja colocó a su hija a sus espaldas.

–No tienes de que preocuparte… También tengo una hija–Orochimaru tuvo que taparse literalmente los oídos. Todo Akatsuki gritó de sorpresa, menos un par de miembros que al parecer eran nuevos.

–Me gustaría conocerla–Hablo un tipo alto, de apariencia similar a la de un tiburón –inclusive en el tono de piel y las escamas de su rostro–.

–Me temo que no…–Orochimaru guardó silencio. Frente a él, aterrizo Hikari cargando a Sasuke cuan princesa en peligro se tratase, después aterrizo Kabuto portando sus armas e intentando herir a ambos.

– ¡Kabuto–chan puedo explicarlo! –Hikari trata de razonar con el ninja medico.

– ¡Sin excusas, ese mocoso trato de besarte! –Ante tal declaración, Orochimaru hizo una reverencia a sus invitados, salió una serpiente de su manga y se dispuso a matar a Sasuke con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

– ¡Estilo de cristal: gran camelia! –Exclamó Hikari, formando de la nada una camelia enorme, cubriendo a ambos ninjas inexpertos en el combate de los ataques de Kabuto y Orochimaru, este último harto de la sobreprotección que Hikari tiene hacia Sasuke, invocando a una serpiente de gran tamaño.

–Que rayos…–Akatsuki ve con una gotita en la cabeza el espectáculo. Una niña de solo cuatro años aproximadamente, cuyo parecido con Orochimaru es sorprendente, peleando al mismo nivel que uno de los tres legendarios de la aldea oculta entre la hoja y un ninja medico en entrenamiento.

–Hilary, ¿te importaría detener el asesinato sin sentido hacia esos pobres niños? –El pelinaranja miró a su inexpresiva hija, la cual solo asintió.

Hilary en un instante desapareció, posicionándose detrás de Kabuto, al cual golpeo en la nuca por la espalda y cayó desmayado. Repitió la misma acción en Orochimaru, lo cual fue mal visto por Hikari, quien rompió la camelia hecha de cristal con un puñetazo.

–papá–Hikari desapareció, posicionándose detrás de Hilary y estocándole una patada, la cual Hilary alcanzó a detener, torciendo un poco su pierna y golpear detrás de la rodilla, causándole una dislocadura en el acto. Hikari dio un giro, golpeándole en la cara y librándose con facilidad de la atadura. Dio un salto hacia atrás y se posiciono en guardia al lado de Sasuke.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Sasuke intento tocarle la rodilla dislocada, mas Hikari la cubrió con una sonrisa amable.

–Estoy bien… No duele en lo absoluto–Hikari consoló a Sasuke, quien muestra un mirar triste y baja la vista al suelo.

–Eres bastante dura… Como se esperaba de la recogida de Orochimaru–sama–Exclamo Hilary, manteniendo una sonrisa arrogante.

–Hilary fue suficiente–Su padre trata de detenerla.

–Espera… ¿Has dicho "recogida"? –Hikari baja la guardia por un instante, luego la recupera.

– ¡HILARY! –Le cortó su padre, a lo cual la pequeña niña se posiciona a su lado sin decir palabra alguna.

–Lo siento–Se disculpo Hilary.

–Espera… –Hikari se acerca a Hilary, temblorosa –Me estás diciendo que… ¿Papá me recogió? –La pregunta la hizo temer más, pero la respuesta era lo que más temía.

Hilary miró a Hikari, suspirando de paso –Lamento que te enterases de tal forma… Es cierto, Orochimaru–sama te raptó de niña… Eres solo uno más de los candidatos a ser el cuerpo de Orochimaru–sama–Declaró Hilary, dejando a Hikari en silencio, cabizbaja y sin poder defenderse siquiera.

El silencio se extendió por todo el lugar. Akatsuki avanzó lentamente, especialmente los miembros nuevos cuyos rostros no eran visualizados. Sasuke miró a Hikari, sentada en el suelo aun con la rodilla dislocada, en silencio mientras asimila lo que aquella niña le confirmó.

–No… No… No… ¡NO! –Hikari gritó en negación a dicha confesión, a la vez que un estallido de energía ocurre, enviando a Sasuke a volar. Akatsuki dio media vuelta al sentir tremendo chakra, proviniendo de Hikari. El grupo se ponen en guardia, dispuestos a desplegar sus armas en cualquier momento. El tornado de energía que rodea a Hikari se hace cada vez más grande, explotando de repente y cegando a los ninjas en el acto.

La energía desapareció, junto a la pequeña Hikari. En su lugar, una niña de delgada complexión, largo y ligeramente ondulado cabello en tono morado, del cual sobresalen un par de cuernos pequeños, asemejando a un par de orejas de gato. Tez ligeramente achocolatada, lo cual le da un aire atractivo y su expresión sin emoción alguna denota cuan harta esta de este mundo. Letales, de un profundo escarlata. Es la descripción perfecta para sus hermosos ojos, cuales rubíes exquisitos se tratasen. Lleva la misma vestimenta que Hikari, más su aura es completamente diferente.

Despertando –que… –notando a la extraña pequeña –oh no es realmente malo… ¡Kabuto despierta! –Orochimaru zarandeo a su alumno, el cual despertó de mala gana y miró a la pequeña figura que yace frente a ellos.

–Mierda–Kabuto se repone del golpe, realizando sellos a gran velocidad.

– ¿Qué sucede Orochimaru? –El peli naranjo observa como ambos se preparan para algo jamás visto por Akatsuki.

– ¡No te quedes mirando Pain, ordena a tu grupo ayudarle a sellarle, a este paso, tu hija causara el comienzo del fin del mundo! –Orochimaru se hace una cortada en la mano izquierda, para ser más precisos en el dedo que yace al lado del índice. El líquido carmín fluye a través de la mano, dejando caer una gota en el suelo, al instante este brilla en forma de un extraño círculo.

– ¡Orochimaru–sama, deténgase por favor, si utiliza dicho sellado, condenara de por vida a Hikari–chan! –Kabuto trata de razonar con el ninja renegado, el cual voltea a verlo, sonriendo tristemente para sorpresa de los presentes.

–Kabuto… Si no detengo a Hikari, me arrepentiré en el futuro de no haberlo hecho… –Lentamente, Orochimaru comienza a brillar sutilmente, comenzando a desmoronarse desde abajo. Cerró los ojos, en espera de su condena, la cual no llego.

– ¡ESTILO DE LUZ: SELLADO DE LOS 10 PROTECTORES CELESTIALES! –Sasuke coloca sus manos ensangrentadas en el suelo, formando un círculo diferente al de Orochimaru y varios símbolos extraños se alcanzan a notar en el pequeño cuerpo de Sasuke. Su figura desprende un brillo tranquilizador como esperanzador y de algún otro modo un tanto nostálgico.

–Como…–Un encapuchado se acerca a ver más de cerca el espectáculo. Miró a Sasuke, el cual emite una luz tan brillante, tan cegadora que lentamente consume a la siniestra energía que aquella niña desprende.

– ¡Hazlo ahora! –Sasuke exclama.

–Gracias…–Kabuto saca de su bolsillo un extraño rosario, el cual desprende de una cadena y yace unido a un collar de animal. Kabuto se transporta en menos de un segundo al lado de aquella niña, colocando dicho rosario en su cuello. Al instante yace al lado de Orochimaru, el cual conforme la energía de aquella niña cede, adquiere nuevamente la forma sólida de todo ser humano. En cambio, aquella misteriosa niña poco a poco se transforma nuevamente en Hikari, la cual cae al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento en el acto.

–Sasuke–El encapuchado susurra, anonado por lo sucedido y tratando de no mostrar sus facciones finas. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, al más pequeño de los presentes, acercarse a Hikari, tocar su mejilla, derramar lagrimas y pidiéndole perdón.

–Lo siento tanto Hikari chan, sin embargo dado la situación actual, fue lo mejor–Sasuke lamenta el haberle hecho a su propia amiga, aquel ser de bondadoso corazón que le defendió frente al temido Orochimaru, con la esperanza de ofrecerle lo que hace no menos de tres días había perdido: un hogar.

–Itachi, no podemos quedarnos–Un encapuchado, de baja estatura y a juzgar por su suave cantar, perteneciente al género femenino, le sugirió al de mayor estatura el alejarse de aquel par.

–Tranquila Mizore… Sasuke no tiene el poder suficiente aún para enfrentarse a nosotros–El chico colocó su masculina mano sobre la menor, enviando un cálido tacto para calmar los nervios de la jovencita.

–Sin embargo ha ejecutado un sellado de nivel "S" de peligrosidad, claro esta que si bien su talento aún no es suficiente para pelear, su fuerte son barreras y sellados–Mizore analiza por lo bajo la situación en la cual se encuentran.

–Quizás tengas razón, debemos escapar–Itachi cargó a Mizore, preparándose para escapar, más fue detenido por una fuerza invisible, la cual los ata sin siquiera articular movimiento alguno.

–Ya veo… Así que este es el poder de esa pequeña–Itachi miró a Hilary, la cual muestra una sonrisa torcida.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas Itachi? –Sasuke levantó su mirar, limpiando todo rastro que demuestre debilidad y mostrando la seriedad jamás vista por el hombre.

–No tienes que ser tan difícil Sasuke. Déjame ir y perdonare tu vida, al menos hasta el día en el cual nos reencontremos nuevamente y ajustemos cuentas–Itachi se retiro el sombrero, dejando ver a un adolescente, fluctuando entre catorce o quince años, de piel nívea, ojos oscuros y facciones duras.

–Itachi tiene razón. No tienes oportunidad, siendo nosotros tus enemigos. No importa si eres el "guerrero de la venganza" –Mizore imitó la acción de Itachi, dejando ver a un dulce y atractivo rostro, color similar al de Itachi, brillantes ojos cafés y pequeños mechones verdes, asomándose por los lados, dándole aire despreocupado.

–Precisamente por que lo soy, le hice esto a Hikari–chan–Sasuke señaló a la pequeña bella durmiente, la cual al parecer sufre, debido a la expresión en su rostro.

– ¡En ello concuerdo contigo! –Exclamó Hilary, apareciendo al lado de Sasuke, con un kunai entre sus manos y dispuesta a proteger al azabache en caso de ser necesario.

–Creí que intentabas comenzar "apocalipsis" –Sasuke la miró, incrédulo de su actitud.

–No… Simplemente nunca he entendido los placeres de Orochimaru–sama… Si tanto odia al padre de Hikari ¿por qué mantenerla con vida? –Miró al frágil cuerpo, retorcerse de dolor.

–Parece ser que entender la naturaleza humana no es tu fuerte, Hilary chan– Sasuke coloco sus manos entre su pecho, suspiró profundamente –Mizore–chan, si no tienes nada mas que decir, ¿puedo dar por empezada esta batalla?–miró a la chica de cabellos verdes.

–Si crees tener oportunidad, adelante Sasuke–chan–Mizore opta por una postura relajada, en cambio Itachi activo su sharingan.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Itachi–san? –Hilary parece más bien divertida. Mira que enfrentarse en persona a aquel que asesinó a todo clan Uchiha sin refuerzo alguno. Hilary parece disfrutar la existencia de su oponente y no podía pedir una situación mejor para probar las habilidades de los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki.

–No tengo intenciones de pelear con la hija de Pain, sin embargo dado que no hay oponente mejor, acep…–Itachi repentinamente carga a Mizore, saltando hacia atrás, al ver la rapidez con la cual Hilary se apresuro hacia ellos, se impulso hacia el cielo y cayó en picada, destruyendo el suelo tras el impacto.

– ¡Lo siento, toda esa mierda solo me dio más ganas de pulverizarte! –Hilary lanzó kunais, shurikens y cualquier arma punzante en dirección a Itachi, las cuales fueron esquivadas con maestría por el ninja mayor. Hilary sonrió satisfactoriamente.

–Mierda–Itachi cubrió a Mizore con su capa, antes de que una cadena de explosiones se dirigiera hacia ellos, cubriéndolos en una enorme cortina de humo.

–Creo que es una batalla en la cual no se nos permite participar–Konan se acercó a Pain, el cual solo atino a asentir de manera neutral.

– ¿Qué haremos? –Esta vez en un tipo enmascarado el que habla, mirando sin saber que pensar de aquella riña de niños.

– ¡Sasuke, activa tu sharingan y predice los movimientos de Itachi! –Hilary le cubre mientras lidia tanto con Itachi como los ataques descomunales de Mizore.

– ¡No lo he despertado aún! –Sasuke logró cargar a Hilary, antes de que le estocara Itachi un golpe.

– ¡Menudo inútil terminaste ser! ¡¿Intentas ganarle a un jounin y un kage con dicho nivel de pelea?! –Hilary invoca a su susanoon personal, el cual tiene la apariencia de ser un samurái con armadura.

–Que… –Itachi detiene los ataques, sorprendiéndose al ver asomar un par de mangekyou sharingan instalado en los zafiros de Hilary.

–No puede ser…–Sasuke se sorprende ante dicho acontecimiento.

– ¡Detén esta inútil batalla, Uchiha Itachi, no me obligues a actuar de manera imprudente y atacarte sin razón aparente! –Hilary exige con un tono autoritario, propio de un autentico líder.

–Ya veo…– Itachi baja sus armas –lo haré al menos que expliques el por que tienes un mangekyo sharingan– Itachi parece molesto.

–No es nada del otro mundo, dado a su naturaleza como miembro del clan Uchiha–Alcanzó a decir Orochimaru, siendo ayudado por Kabuto a reponerse de sus heridas. Aquello definitivamente causó un profundo silencio en quienes le rodean.

–Orochimaru–Pain y Konan se precipitaron contra el ninja, siendo interceptados por Hikari, la cual apenas puede mantenerse en pie a causa del inexplicable dolor que sus facciones muestran.

–Tocan a mi padre y los pulverizó–Amenazó Hikari entre jadeos, observando todo aquello como lo más divertido que jamás haya visto. Konan y Pain bajan sus armas, a lo cual suspira Hikari.

– ¡Hikari chan! –Sasuke se precipita hacia ella, seguido de manera desinteresada por una pequeña Hilary, dándoles la espalda tanto a Itachi como a Mizore, esta última aprovechando la oportunidad para lanzar una serie de kunais hacia Hilary, siendo Sasuke dándose cuenta de ello, desplegando de un lugar desconocido una espada finamente afilada, de la más alta calidad y desviar con dicha arma los punzantes proyectiles que viajaban hacia la peli plateada.

–No creí que eras de aquellas que atacan por la espalda, Mizore–chan–Lentamente, una sutil sombra se levanta de manera majestuosa sobre Sasuke, cubriéndolo todo a su alrededor.

–Sasuke–niisama detente–Pidió Hikari, siendo ignorada por el azabache.

–Sasuke– Hilary avanzo hacia el azabache, manteniendo una expresión neutral. Grata es la sorpresa de todos al verla abrazar a Sasuke por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en la nuca del azabache y aspirando su aroma –todo esta bien, no fue la intención de Mizore el lastimarme–sutilmente da palmaditas en la cabeza de Sasuke –todo esta bien, estás asustando a Hikari y no quieres eso ¿verdad? Después de todo le tomaste cariño– lentamente la sombra siniestra se marcha, calmando al demonio dentro de Sasuke –bien hecho Sasuke, no tienes que lastimar a nadie más, estamos contigo–finalizo, sonriendo tiernamente hacia el azabache, el cual duerme en sus piernas.

Continuara…

¡Al fin me decido hacer un espacio! A decir verdad va un poco lento, confuso y muchos se han de preguntar de cual droga me fume, pero no :p, no he fumando nada en toda mi vida, salvo ese cigarro en el cual termino mal /Nada de eso Shaoran chan, te diste cuenta ese día que él era la única persona que no alejarías por nada del mundo/ –.– Ruru, no te metas en este fic, solo Hilary puede acompañarme, dado que el día de hoy es su espacio /Ella esta ocupada con Sasuke sama, así que te tengo toda para mí *abraza a la autora*/ U.u que hice para merecerla, maldita sea. Bueno vamos para las fichas de los personajes que únicamente me pertenecen a mí.

Nombre completo: Uchiha Hikari/Mitarashi Hikari.

Edad: 4 años.

Cumpleaños: 31 de diciembre.

Hobby: cocinar.

Madre: Kendo Hanako (fallecida).

Padre: Uchiha Ryochi.

Historia: nacida bajo la profecía de traer el fin del mundo, fue secuestrada por Orochimaru el día en el cual nació y criada por este desde entonces.

Apariencia de nacimiento: cabello morado, ojos rojos y piel morena achocolatada, sin caer en los extremos de piel morena.

Apariencia: sellada posee los mismos rasgos albinos de Orochimaru, cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés.  
Habilidades: como miembro del clan Kendo, posee la capacidad de manipular el elemento cristal. Tiene entrenamiento en el arte de combate, gracias a Kabuto, por lo cual sus reflejos son similares a los de un ninja medico.  
Tipo de personaje: yandere.  
Razón del nombre: Hikari significa "luz" y ella es "La princesa de la luz".

Nombre completo: Hatake Hilary/Hatake Satsuki.

Edad: 4 años.

Cumpleaños: 14 de febrero.

Hobby: jardinería.

Madre: Uchiha Louise.

Padre: Hatake Kakashi.

Historia: Su madre fue enviada a una misión, teniendo solo 3 meses de embarazo. Tuvo un incidente en dicha misión, perdiendo la memoria y dando a luz en pleno San Valentín, siendo Hilary el producto de aquello. Su madre murió y Pain se ha dedicado a cuidarla desde entonces.

Apariencia: Tiene cabello plateado, ojos verdes y tez fina y tersa como el papel. Siempre usa ropajes que puedan facilitarle el combate y desde los 3 años comenzó a entrenar.

Habilidades: A diferencia de un Uchiha, Hilary/Satsuki nación con el mangekyo sharingan, debido a que su existencia misma acabó con la vida de su madre. Desde entonces utiliza una mezcla de combate ninja medico y anbu especializado, reforzado por su mangekyo sharingan.

Tipo de personaje: dandere.

Razón del nombre: "Hilary" es el nombre de mi cantante de inglés favorita dado que "THE BEAT MY HEART" es la primera canción que escuche y "Satsuki" significa "Luna creciente" y ese nombre es el nombre con el cual fue realmente bautizada, antes de la muerte de su madre.

Nombre completo: Uchiha Mizore/Halliwell Mizore.

Edad: 7 años.

Cumpleaños: 25 de junio.

Hobby: cantar.

Padre: Halliwell Andrew.

Madre: Senju Tsunade.

Historia: Siendo la próxima heredera, escapó de casa y terminó en el clan Uchiha, donde Itachi y Sasuke la recogieron. Al morir el clan Uchiha a manos de Itachi, decide huir con él.

Apariencia: Tiene un parecido con su madre Tsunade, sin embargo tiene un peculiar cabello verde, hermosos ojos cafés y el color de piel es similar al de Sasuke.

Habilidades: utiliza una mezcla entre ninja medico y técnicas de fuego, debido a su crianza en el clan Uchiha.

Tipo de personaje: tsundere.

Razones del nombre: A decir verdad este personaje fue el más complicado de bautizar, sin embargo me decidí por este nombre ya que al principio la identifique con "Shirayuki Mizore" de "Rosario + Vampiro".

¡Y esto es todo por ahora, continuare actualizando las otras historias tanto como mi imaginación fluya!

Espero y no se saquen de onda al imaginarse a Orochimaru yendo al jardín de niños para ir a dejar a Hikari XD pero enserio creo que es interesante /da risa y pena de solo imaginarlo/ –. – no te metas Ruru, como sea, se despide:

Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Aclaraciones:

"La princesa de la luz" es Hikari, es decir la reencarnación de Jesús.  
"El guerrero de la venganza" es Sasuke, es la reencarnación del ángel de la muerte.  
"La sacerdotisa de las tinieblas" es Hilary/Satsuki, la reencarnación de un ángel caído, es decir Lucifer.  
"El hilo rojo del destino" basado en un popular cuento en el cual una bruja veía dicho hilo. El emperador de aquella época la buscó para conocer con quien se casaría y esta bruja la guío hacia una mujer humilde quien cargaba a una bebé. El emperador temiendo que esa mujer humilde sería su futura esposa, la golpeo con una piedra y a la bruja ordeno ejecutarla. Años después el emperador contrajo matrimonio con una joven princesa cuya frente tenía una marca por haber recibido un fuerte golpe –es decir, el destino del emperador estaba unido a la bebe, no a la mujer humilde que cargaba dicha criatura-.


	4. La verdad

El sigilo se hizo presente, siendo solamente el sonido de los palillos, alimentos masticados o uno que otro comentario, rompía de vez en cuando aquella calma. Pain disfruta de la compañía de Konan, la cual le ofrece sin siquiera decirle palabra alguna, alimentarlo tal cual pareja de enamorados. Itachi disfruta de aquella majestuosa cena en silencio, manteniéndose inexpresivo y de vez en cuando aceptar los alimentos que Mizore coloca frente a su persona, tratando de alguna forma u otra captar el corazón del frío Uchiha. Hikari come en silencio, Kabuto le ofrece de comer más retrocede al ver el mirar asesino de Orochimaru. Sasuke ingiere sus alimentos sin problema alguno, de no ser por que Hilary, siempre inexpresiva y desinteresada a todo lo que le rodea, mira las atenciones de Konan hacia Pain, a lo cual decide imitarla.

Hilary coloca una pieza frente a Sasuke, el cual mira dicho alimento sin saber que hacer en realidad. Mira a Mizore y Konan, respectivamente y se da cuenta de que Hilary imita lo que hay a su alrededor, pues valga la redundancia inclusive Hikari alimenta a Kabuto, el cual bien puede darse por muerto ante el mirar y la sed de sangre de Orochimaru. Sin siquiera pensar más en aquello, abrió la boca, dándole un mordisco a aquella pieza de pollo frito y pasándola por su garganta hambrienta. Otro trozo se hizo presente en su vista, aceptándolo de mala gana, seguido de otro y otro más, cortesía de Mizore, Hikari e inclusive Konan.

–Que hacen– Hilary miró con cierto grado de molestia a las chicas –ustedes alimentan a sus respectivas parejas, simplemente me entro curiosidad y quise intentarlo– llevo un trozo de carne a sus labios, masticándolo.

–Simplemente me entro curiosidad, así que decidí alimentar a Sasuke –chan en tu lugar–Konan parece disfrutar el torturar a Hilary de alguna forma u otra.

–El deber de alimentar a nii–sama me pertenece–Hikari infla las mejillas en señal de molestia.

–Sasuke––chan solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba enferma, simplemente le devuelvo el favor–Mizore imitó a Hilary y llevo el trozo hacia sus labios.

–Konan tiene a mi padre, Mizore san tiene a Itachi san y Hikari a Kabuto kun… La única que puede alimentar a Sasuke soy yo–Se defendió Hilary, manteniendo la misma expresión serena.

–Debido a que alimentas a Sasuke –chan tal cual novia en una cita, Nagato intentara matarlo–Konan sonrío sutilmente.

Sonrojada – ¡Itachi es mi hermano mayor! –Mizore parecía una antorcha humana.

Jugando con sus dedos –etto Kabuto –chan no es mi novio ni nada parecido, además somos demasiado jóvenes–Hikari echaba humo por las orejas y el vivo sonrojo en su rostro la delataba.

En menos de un segundo, Orochimaru tenía de rodillas a Kabuto atado, Pain se llevo a Sasuke a otra parte a "interrogarlo" sobre su relación con Hilary y que decir de Itachi, el cual se acerco a Mizore, beso suavemente su frente y prosiguió a acabar sus alimentos, para luego levantarse de la mesa e irse por el mismo camino que Pain.

.

.

.

Llego Itachi con la capa destruida, su playera rasgada y que decir de los moretones en su rostro. Mizore se apresuro a llegar a él, comenzando a sanar sus heridas mientras lamia con cuidado las partes lastimadas, provocando un sonrojo en cierta forma tierno en Itachi. Entro Sasuke a las espaldas de Itachi, en igual o peor estado. Hilary se acerco e imito a Mizore, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Sasuke hasta igualar en color a Itachi.

–Kabuto –chan, quiero intentar eso–Hikari señala la incomoda posición en la cual se encuentran ambos hermanos, lo cual termino por rematar al pobre Kabuto a manos de Orochimaru.

.

.

.

–Orochimaru, deja a Kabuto en paz y dinos de una vez lo sucedido–Pain deja de lado su platillo a medio terminar y plasmo sus orbes violetas en el ninja legendario.

–Pain–Konan miró de reojo a su "amante", preocupada a decir verdad.

–No discutas conmigo por el momento Konan… Orochimaru ha sido uno de nosotros desde hace tiempo, lo normal sería compartir uno o dos razones por las cuales actúa tal cual padre protector hacia una niña cuya relación sanguínea no existe–Pain parece realmente molesto ante la situación presentada.

Suspira –Nagato–sama, si me permite…–Kabuto esquiva un ataque de Pain, el cual sonríe con satisfacción.

– ¡Kabuto –chan! –Hikari se acerca a ayudarlo, preocupada por si este llegase a herirse de alguna u otra forma.

–Lo siento, sin embargo detesto cuando me interrumpen– miró a Orochimaru de manera desafiante –fue suficiente Orochimaru, prometiste presentarme a tu hija en este invierno y que es lo que sucede ¿Un intento de batalla en la cual se vio envuelta mi pequeña hija? Realmente tienes agallas para ello–Pain parece interponerse aún por encima de todos ellos.

–Padre fue suficiente– Hilary se levanta, sin dejar libre la mano de Sasuke –sea cual sea las intenciones por las cuales exigiste a Orochimaru–sama el que presente a su hija y esta deje el anonimato, ahora pertenece a Akatsuki y no hay regla alguna del grupo que haya sido quebrantada– Hilary mantiene el mirar sobre su padre sin dejar de lado su propio mirar.

–Mi pequeña Hilary…–Pain intento tocarla, más Sasuke se levanta, aun sosteniendo la mano de Hilary, y se interpone entre ambos; mirando de manera desafiante a Pain.

–No te atrevas padre o no respondo– Hilary le desafió –Si haces algo en contra de Sasuke, quiero decir– desvió la mirada a Konan, quien le correspondió con una tierna sonrisa.

–Fue suficiente Nagato– anunció Konan –Hilary tiene el derecho de hacer amistades con niños de su edad– sonrió sutilmente.

–No te entrometas Konan–Pain le avisó, lo cual molesto a Konan.

–… De acuerdo Pain, tu ganas– Orochimaru se rindió –La recuerdas no es así… A Hanako quiero decir– confesó.

–Por supuesto… Kendo Hanako, miembro del clan Kendo, usuario del shouton no jutsu* y prácticamente un– corrigió su pensamiento –una jovencita hecha para el hogar dado su habilidad culinaria– Pain no pudo siquiera pensar en lo ocurrido.

–Bien… Pues Hikari es su hija biológica– confesó, causando el silencio en la mesa –Hace tiempo, un hombre misterioso vino a por ella, diciendo que era su destino el esposarla y ser el padre de Hikari– miró a su hija, quien atendía aquella dura verdad sin perderse detalle alguno –Durante un tiempo y a petición de Hanako, ese im– trato de pensar la palabra correcta mientras miraba a Hikari, la cual sostenía la mano de Kabuto.

Aclaro su garganta –Si me permite Orochimaru –sama, prefiero ser quien continúe el relato– Kabuto lo miró sin soltar a Hikari. Orochimaru asintió y Kabuto prosiguió –Ryochi –sama cortejó a Hanako nee–sama durante el tiempo necesario, tiempo en el cual Hanako nee–sama finalmente accedió a esposarlo como es debido– miró de reojo como Hikari yace inexpresiva –Fue hace casi cuatro años, a finales de diciembre, el día en el cual Hikari –chan finalmente nació– aquello hizo eco en el frágil cuerpo de los niños.

Hilary miró a la nada, sintiendo un poco de culpa ante decirle una fatal verdad a Hikari sin tener conocimiento de lo sucedido en realidad. Mizore simplemente se perdió en el mar de recuerdos de su propia vida. Itachi notó el cambio en Mizore, pues su expresión cambió e Itachi se limitó a sostenerle por la mano. Sasuke miró a Hilary y al verla tan ida, sostuvo su pequeña mano entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con timidez y ambos claramente avergonzados, mirando a cada lado sin siquiera mirarse entre ellos.

–… El día en el cual Hikari nació, Hanako murió en el parto– aquello dejó helado a Hikari –Dado a la futura vida de Hikari y una promesa con Hanako, tomé aquella criatura recién nacida y escape con ella en mis brazos –Orochimaru miró a la nada, recordando aquella fatídica noche –El resto es historia… He criado a Hikari por cuatro años, siendo padre y madre… Manteniendo la promesa de jamás dejarle encontrarse con "El guerrero de la venganza" y mucho menos "La sacerdotisa de las tinieblas" – miró tanto a Sasuke como a Hilary, esta última desvió la mirada.

–No es mi culpa ser el "guerrero de la venganza" –Se defendió Sasuke.

–Ni la mía ser "La sacerdotisa de las tinieblas" –Hilary utilizo un tono irónico en su voz.

–Lo sé… Tampoco es mi culpa ser "EL hilo rojo del destino" –Orochimaru oculto su mirada del resto. Es el fin. Lo supo.

Tarde o temprano –más temprano que tarde–, Hikari y Sasuke se encontrarían, se tratarían como amigos y eventualmente se enamorarían, simplemente no podía evitarlo, dado que esa historia se contaba una y otra vez. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, Hikari era su hija, su pura e inocente criaturita, la cual salvó sin dudar a su condena de muerte –Sasuke– y que decir de romper por voluntad propia el sello que la misma Hanako utilizo para mantener preso su aterrador potencial. Solo tenía cuatro años y ya conocía a Sasuke. Cuatro años era simplemente una vida corta y no soportaría perderla y peor al saber que es el vivo retrato de su difunta Hanako.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, ignoro todo aquello que le rodeaba, inclusive el momento en el cual Hikari bajo su mirada, tomó su chaqueta, sus guantes, gorro y partió de la cocina sin decir absolutamente nada. Kabuto lo notó, sin embargo el recordar que de esa misma forma huyó Hanako hace ya muchos años, sin cruzar palabra alguna con Orochimaru, le hizo detenerse y quedarse una vez más al lado de su mentor, acompañándolo en su dolor, lo cual si bien Orochimaru no expresaba, estaría siempre agradecido por ello.

Hilary cruzó miradas con Sasuke, el cual al parecer entendió, e imitando la misma acción que Hikari, salió de la sala en compañía de Hilary, sin decir palabra alguna. Itachi miró a Mizore, la cual negó con su cabeza y susurrándole algo, Itachi no hizo un movimiento innecesario.

.

.

.

–Hikari –chan– Sasuke sostuvo su mano, deteniéndola y forzándola a encararlo, lo cual hizo de mala gana –escucha…– Hikari forzó su libertad, sin decir palabra alguna.

–No me hables– Hikari continuó su andar, sin prestarle atención.

–Hikari– Hilary apareció detrás de Sasuke –No ignores a Sasuke, trata de ayudarte a sobrellevarlo sin lastimarte– Hilary se acerca, manteniéndose aún detrás del azabache.

–No te entrometas, loca–Hikari simplemente continuó su andar, lo cual molestó de alguna forma a Hilary.

–Itachi asesinó a mi familia– confesó Sasuke, dejando sorprendidas a ambas –Es la razón por la cual intente pelear contra él– mirando a Hilary –de no ser por que Hilary–chan estaba conmigo, probablemente me habría matado– echo a reír con aires de tristeza.

–… Es "Satsuki" – Hilary miró a ambos –es mi nombre real… El nombre que mamá me dio cuando aún no nacía, claro esta– miró hacia el cielo estrellado –Mama murió en el parto, por lo cual padre ha cuidado de mí desde entonces– miró sonriente a los chicos –Escucha Hikari, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo e inclusive dije cosas innecesarias, sin embargo los tres tuvimos perdidas y aún así estamos aquí, juntos… –toma la frágil mano de Hikari.

–Lo que le cuesta decir tanto a Hilary–chan, es simple… Estaremos contigo pase lo que pase, por lo tanto no nos molestaría escucharte quejarte de vez en cuando, no es buen actuar todo el tiempo como una buena niña y guardarse todo para sí… ¿Qué si Orochimaru no es tu padre? Eso no importa, si bien te raptó de nacimiento, te ha cuidado como debe ser un padre… Puede y no sea el mejor ejemplo a seguir, pero te aseguro que si estas triste, deprimida o inclusive en problemas, Orochimaru será el primero en ir a por ti y patearle el trasero a quien te haga llorar– Sasuke se acerca y limpia las lagrimas fluyendo en el rostro de Hikari.

–Orochimaru–sama te aprecia Hikari, después de todo eres la hija de la mujer que aún ama a pesar de la barrera de la muerte– Hilary tomó la mano tanto de Sasuke como de Hikari.

Continuara…

Aclaraciones:

"La princesa de la luz" es Hikari, es decir la reencarnación de Jesús.  
"El guerrero de la venganza" es Sasuke, es la reencarnación del ángel de la muerte.  
"La sacerdotisa de las tinieblas" es Hilary/Satsuki, la reencarnación de un ángel caído, es decir Lucifer.  
"El hilo rojo del destino" basado en un popular cuento en el cual una bruja veía dicho hilo. El emperador de aquella época la buscó para conocer con quien se casaría y esta bruja la guío hacia una mujer humilde quien cargaba a una bebé. El emperador temiendo que esa mujer humilde sería su futura esposa, la golpeo con una piedra y a la bruja ordeno ejecutarla. Años después el emperador contrajo matrimonio con una joven princesa cuya frente tenía una marca por haber recibido un fuerte golpe –es decir, el destino del emperador estaba unido a la bebe, no a la mujer humilde que cargaba dicha criatura–.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	5. El enemigo contrataca

Hikari guardo silencio, mientras es llevada de vuelta a casa, donde pertenece. Miró a Sasuke y Hilary, avanzar como es debido por el camino ya antes recorrido. Admiró el cabello azabache del chico, su piel nívea, sus ojos oscuros e imposibles de observar fondo alguno e incluso miró curiosa la firme pero pequeña espalda que se posa frente a ella, más detuvo su mirar en mano femenina que yace aferrada a la del morocho. Esa mano femenil y que no pertenece a su persona, de alguna forma u otra la molesta en mas de alguna forma.

En más de una ocasión, escucho a Kabuto contarle la historia de amor trágico que marca su propia alma, sobre como "La muerte" el ángel más hermosamente tétrico que el "Creador" haya creado con el objetivo de recoger las almas de aquellos que han perdido la vida en diferentes situaciones y "Jesús" el hombre de bondadoso corazón, hijo del mismo "Creador" que rompió todo lazo con su padre tras fugarse del mismo paraíso para vivir como un humano normal.

Pensar que ahora mismo, tras años y años de encontrarse, conocerse como amigos y, con el paso del tiempo enamorarse; le pasa esto a ella. Hikari solo tiene cuatro años, aún no piensa en cosas tan complicadas como lo es el amor ni mucho menos uno tan profundo y complicado como lo es su relación "predestinada" con Sasuke. En cambio, este parece disfrutar de la compañía de "La sacerdotisa de las tinieblas", el ángel más bello que el "Creador" jamás haya hecho, dejando a "La muerte" de lado claro está. A diferencia de "Jesús" alias "La princesa de la luz" o "El guerrero de la venganza" alias "La muerte", "Lucifer" alias "La sacerdotisa de las tinieblas" es un ser que fue expulsado del cielo por sus malas acciones hacia la humanidad y el "Creador" mismo, razón por la cual fue condenado de igual forma a la reencarnación.

–Hikari–chan– Sasuke interrumpe sus propios pensamientos al verle cada vez más decaída.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Hikari? Te ves deprimida– Hilary suelta la mano de Sasuke, se acerca a Hikari y acaricia su cabeza en señal de consuelo.

–No es nada, simplemente pensando en la hermosa historia de amor que Kabuto–chan me contó hace tiempo– sonriendo suavemente, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. La sonrisa hacia Orochimaru es el tipo que se le da un padre y a pesar de que no comparten lazos sanguíneos, claramente eso no cambiara. En cambio hacia Kabuto parece de admiración mezclada con amor. Hikari fue contra su propio destino al enamorarse de Kabuto al igual que Sasuke al enamorarse de Hilary, la cual puede ser perdonada siempre y cuando asesine a ambos. Sin embargo asesinar a dos personas inocentes no está en su código ético.

– ¿Qué clase de historia es?– Sasuke regresa hacia ellas, sentándose sobre la nieve fría y frotando sus manos.

–También me interesa– Hilary imita a Sasuke, pensando que la fría nieve le ayude a aclarar lo que realmente quiere.

–Pues…– Hikari recordó el comienzo de todo aquello y el sufrimiento de varias personas simplemente por el hecho de haberse amado desde el comienzo de todo aquello. (La historia detrás de esto, la escribiré al final para dejarlos con el suspenso, más iré incluyendo pequeños fragmentos sobre ella).

.

.

.

Al termino de la historia, hubo un silencio, significado de haber sido cruel de alguna forma por parte de Hikari al contar aquella historia de amor prohibido entre el hijo del creador y el ángel más hermoso y tenebroso jamás visto por el hombre, ser celestial o demonio. Sasuke entendió el pesar de Hilary, cuya alma es solamente el trozo de la esencia de "Lucifer" cuya misión es "rasgar el alma" tanto de Sasuke como de Hikari, hacer que estos puedan volver al cielo y continuar con sus obligaciones celestiales. En cambio Hilary al ser meramente un alma artificial, un trozo de una real, una vez haya cumplido su misión, desaparecerá.

–… Y… ¿Eres el tipo de persona que se deja guiar por el destino?– Hilary hablo fríamente, lo cual fue interpretado por Sasuke como una ninja molesta –dejame decirte una cosa Hikari, si serás mi amiga tendrás que dejar las estupideces como "destino" o "amor predestinado" para ti misma… Tengo suficiente con lidiar sobre mi propia existencia como para tener que encargarme de la tuya– le da la espalda y avanza sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. Sasuke notó un pequeño temblor en ella, por lo cual le alcanzó y volvió a tomarle de la mano.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– Sasuke disfruta el ver hacer a aquella niña hacer pucheros.

–Estoy bien, simplemente pienso que será de nosotros en el futuro– Hilary miró hacia el cielo oscuro, sintiendo la brisa fría sobre sus mejillas y el caer de la nieve sobre su persona.

Sasuke sonrió, al visualizar en lugar de una niña; a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello platinado, tez nívea, labios rosados y pequeños. Hermosos ojos, de una profunda verde agua, en el cual se encuentran miles de secretos y emociones anhelando ser descubiertas. Parpadeo y aquella silueta fantasmal fue sustituida por Hilary, mirándole incrédula por su actitud.

–Que–Sasuke susurró más para sí mismo que para Hilary.

Riendo –Se le denomina "visión del futuro" querido– se escucha un dulce cantar por el costado de los niños. Sasuke colocó a Hilary detrás de su persona en reflejo de protección y Hikari invocó un dragón de cristal rosado para defenderse –tranquilos, no he venido a matarlos, simplemente quiero charlar– se expresa con alegría en su voz.

–Charlar no es mi fuerte– Hilary saco un kunai de su chaqueta, tomando una pose a la defensiva.

–Deberás conocer tu lugar– rápidamente la encapuchada se posiciono frente a Sasuke, al cual envió al suelo de una cachetada y dejando a Hilary al descubierto –no entiendo cómo es que una niña como tu sea la persona que traerá la destrucción del mundo–echo a reír nuevamente, burlándose de la frágil apariencia de Hilary.

–¡Hilary–chan, niisama!– Hikari se acerca a Sasuke, verificando su integridad y apresurándose en aplicarle los primeros auxilios al ver que el chico por alguna extraña razón sangra –¡que le hiciste a niisama, basura!– Hikari le dedica una mirada de odio a aquella desconocida.

Le ve, cruzada de brazos –diría que simplemente he expandido su mente– echo a reír nuevamente –Lo sabes ¿no es así, querida? Si un ser de luz toca a un ser de oscuridad, saldrá herido tarde o temprano–explica sin ponerle atención al sufrimiento de Sasuke –Hola Lucifer–sama– se hinca frente a Hilary –mi nombre es Astaroth, un fiel seguidor de su causa. He venido a despertarle mi señor– se acerca a la pequeña Hilary, confundida por aquello. ¿Enserio traerá la destrucción al mundo que tanto ama?

–Yo…– Hilary mira entonces a Hikari, tratando de salvarle la vida a Sasuke.

Hikari llorando a lágrima viva, pues ese niño le salvo de unos ninjas que querían secuestrarle para venderla; en cambio el color de Sasuke en sus mejillas ya ha desaparecido y está a punto de morir en aquel frío lugar sin poder hacer algo para salvarle.

Acaricia su mejilla –vamos Lucifer–sama, despierte e inicie el fin del mundo–le susurra al oído –una vez despierto en su totalidad, no habrá humano o ninja que pueda detenerle– relame sus labios. Le toma por la mejilla y acerca sus labios cada vez más hacia Hilary, la cual no piensa en nada más que el salvarle a Sasuke aún si ese demonio que dice servirle, salga herido.

–no… no…– piensa Hilary, alejando todo pensamiento tentador sobre aceptar la oferta de aquel desconocido. Aprovechando la distracción de este, utiliza su cabeza para golpearlo y zafarse de su agarre, corriendo hacia Sasuke tanto como puede y colocarse como última defensa de ese par cuyo destino suyo es morir a sus manos – ¡No permitiré que Sasuke muera!– grita, al momento que un resplandor surge al mismo tiempo que su voluntad de proteger a un niño huérfano que en pocas horas importa tanto en su vida.

Cubriéndose el rostro con su gorro – ¡Imposible, solo "Jesús" y "La muerte" son los únicos capaces de utilizar el hikari no jutsu*!–el demonio se hizo hacia atrás, huyendo entre la sombra de un árbol de aquel resplandor que inunda el pequeño cuerpo de Hilary.

El resplandor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando a una Hilary exhausta en la fría nieve del invierno. Hikari observo a su amiga dormir, luego a la herida de Sasuke ya cicatrizada. Sorprendida por aquello, formó un capullo de cristal, donde coloco a los dos bellos durmientes abrazándose mutuamente e hizo flotar el enorme capullo rosado sobre su persona.

–No puede ser…– pensó Hikari al recordar la brillante luz que hace no mucho rodeaba a Hilary –El alma de Lucifer ha sido perdonada a medias– mirando el complicado rosario que lleva sobre su pecho –La balanza se inclina a nuestro favor… –sonrío más para sí misma, continuando el camino a casa.

Continuara…

Lo siento, aun no tengo el extra –es decir, la historia de amor entre "La muerte" y "Jesús"–, sin embargo en resumen es lo siguiente. "La muerte" –de forma femenina– y "Jesús" se conocieron en el paraíso y eventualmente se enamoraron. Como "Jesús" es el hijo del "Creador", no podía tenerlo y "La muerte" inició una guerra en contra del cielo mucho antes de que Lucifer lo hiciera. En consecuencia a ello, tanto "Jesús" como "La muerte" fueron condenados a la reencarnación, viviendo miles de vidas y experimentando miles de veces el mismo amor que siempre los unió. Tiempo después Lucifer atacó el cielo nuevamente, por lo cual el "Creador" lo echo del cielo por rebelarse contra las reglas, permitiéndole volver nuevamente a este si Lucifer se encargaba de darle fin al tormento que el mismo "Creador" le ha hecho pasar a su propio hijo durante eones. Sin embargo, para "rasgar el alma" de una deidad como lo es "La muerte" y "Jesús", necesita la legendaria espada kusanagi y es razón por la cual no ha logrado Dios su cometido XD.

En lo personal, detesto la religión en general pues son hipócritas, dicen ser las palabras de dios pero ni ellos mismos las respetan y perdón pero si dios me niega porque yo lo niego, entonces no es dios, pues en lo personal un dios debe ser justo y tratarnos por igual, entonces aunque yo lo niegue en mi vida él no tiene por que negarme y a otro aceptarlo solo por que este lo acepto, eso es discriminación –autora encabronada por los golpes de la vida–. En resumen, escribo esto porque me encanta hacerlo y dejar ver mi opinión sobre "dios".

Aclaraciones:

Hikari no jutsu (elemento de luz) es una de las 3 fuerzas que mantienen el balance espiritual entre la tierra, el cielo y el infierno. Es utilizado por aquellas deidades celestiales tales como el "Creador", "Jesús" y "La muerte". Su especialidad es sanar todo aquello que ha sido dañado por el elemento oscuridad.

Ankoku no jutsu (elemento oscuridad) es una de las 3 fuerzas que mantienen el balance espiritual entre la tierra, el cielo y el infierno. Es utilizado por aquellas deidades demoniacas tales como "Lucifer", Astaroth entre otros. Su función es corroer todo lo que toca, en especial seres de luz –sin embargo no puede corroer la luz misma–.

Por ahora, es lo único que merece explicación –eso creo–, espero y les guste mi historia y perdón por criticar a la religión haya arriba.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	6. Especial I

Resumen: Muerte es aquella deidad que gobierna sobre los muertos, un ser de belleza peculiar que ha velado por el pequeño Jesús desde que este "nació" en el Edén. Los años transcurren y es ahora este ya mayor, el cual decide enamorar a la misma Muerte, aún si esto va contra las normas.

Hay historias de diferentes lugares, que cuentan sobre como dos personas en un momento determinado en sus vidas, se encuentran, conocen y eventualmente se enamoran, contraen nupcias, tienen hijos pasado el tiempo y mueren a edad avanzada. Es la vida de un ser humano, lo que se espera de este mismo, sin embargo… ¿Es igual para todos? ¿Dios permite que se amen equitativamente? ¿Es igual el amor para todos y cada ser vivo de este planeta?

Difícil de explicar y mucho más encontrar la respuesta correcta a dicha incógnita. He aquí en el paraíso, el Edén. Un ser de apariencia femenina, de largos cabellos rubios, hermosa piel nívea, opacando la belleza a su alrededor con su sola presencia. Labios rosados, delineados con sutileza y carnosos la vista. Su ropaje consiste en un vestido blanco, cuya costura es dorada tal cual sus cabellos de oro –aunque de menor belleza– y sus delicados pies yacen cubiertos por un par de sandalias verdes, hechas de hojas grandes.

– ¡Muerte, querida, donde estas!– se escucha una varonil voz en la lejanía. La hermosa doncella acude al llamado, volteando al origen de aquella voz y encontrando simplemente un lobo de pelaje grisáceo, mirándole con interés.

–Mi señor ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?– los zafiros llenos de vida, bien parecen opacarse en el momento en el cual sus ojos se encuentran.

–Es el nacimiento de mi primogénito, necesito que acudas en mi lugar– fue la simple respuesta de aquella tranquilizadora voz.

–Mi señor– la joven doncella se levanta de sus aposentos, mirando al lobo con cierto desagrado –perdone mis futuros vocablos, sin embargo el ver nacimiento de su primogénito es el deber de su padre, no el de una simple deidad como lo soy yo– la jovencita cuya apariencia no deja ver más de 18 años, trata de hacerlo entrar en razón.

–No digas más querida, simplemente haz lo que se te pide… Una vez el mundo esté lleno de seres vivos más allá de los animales, me temo que tus servicios en el Edén ya no serán requeridos… Podrás explorar el mundo tanto como desees, siempre y cuando no dejes a un lado tus deberes… Eres "La Muerte" y como tal…– fue interrumpido por la doncella cuya belleza es difícil de explicar con simples palabras.

–Mi deber por sobre todas las cosas, es tomar el alma de los seres vivos y guiarlos a la "rueda de la reencarnación"– concluye con una sonrisa en los labios –entiendo mi señor, si ese es su deseo, lo haré realidad– sin otra cosa que decirle a aquel misterioso lobo, este se desvanece al momento en el cual la cadavérica doncella mirase hacia el hermoso paisaje que le rodea y sentirse diferente a todo aquello que le rodease.

.

.

.

El nacimiento del primogénito del Creador, fue sin duda el más esperado de todo ser celestial. Jesús, como fue bautizado por el arcángel Gabriel, un ser de belleza sin igual, de largos cabellos azul celeste, ojos miel sin igual y el cantar de miles de pájaros resonando como ecos en una montaña; un ser celestial tanto de belleza como elegancia muy por debajo del Creador y "La Muerte". Sin embargo, al ser Jesús el hijo del Creador, tuvo un pequeño contratiempo. Demonios, seres de alma corrupta y vil, siempre asaltaban por las noches la cuna del pequeño en busca de secuestrarlo, mantenerlo como rehén y en un momento dado acabar con su vida. Todo aquello fue evitado gracias a "La Muerte", el ángel cuya forma femenina atrajo la mirada de sus compañeros desde muy temprana edad y gracias a ello, el Creador le prohibió tener sentimiento alguno hacia un ser en especial.

Las estaciones transcurrieron. Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Un ciclo lleno de diferentes paisajes, aromas y colores. Poco a poco, la apariencia de Jesús fue cambiando conforme las estaciones se repetían una y otra vez. Primero tuvo la apariencia de un niño de rostro angelical, corazón bondadoso, alma caritativa y habilidades misteriosas. Conforme fue creciendo, su cabello caoba siempre cortado por encima del hombro, creció hasta llegar por debajo de sus hombros; sus ojos aguamarina cada vez más brillantes, similares al brillo de miles de soles sin igual y su piel bronceada de un tono moreno sin exageración alguna.

–Hola– el dulce cantar del hijo del Creador inundo los oídos de Muerte, quien descansaba debajo de un árbol, leyendo desinteresadamente el libro que año con año Zadkiel, otro arcángel de gran poder, elegancia y belleza, hermano gemelo de Gabriel, le consigue para su disfrute personal.

Muerte aparta la vista del libro, mirando incrédula a Jesús –Hola joven amo ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?– el dulce cantar de Muerte compite con la belleza en el hablar de Jesús, el cual imita al golpe de miles de olas en el mar.

–Nada en particular– levanto los hombros en señal de desinterés. Jesús siempre encontró divertido el interrumpir la lectura de Muerte simplemente para pasar tiempo con ella y salir de su aburrida rutina sobre aprender las cosas necesarias para un día bajar de los cielos y llevar la salvación hacia quien lo merezca.

Muerte frunció el ceño en señal de molestia –de acuerdo joven amo– volvió a su lectura, ignorando el dulce rostro de Jesús sorprendido por aquello. Todo ser celestial desde que tiene memoria, le ha cumplido cada uno de sus caprichos, a excepción de Muerte.

–… ¿Qué es lo que lees Muerte?– Jesús trata de hacerle platica.

–Un libro sobre el amor– contesta sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Sorprendido –el amor eh… ¿Qué clase de amor es tan interesante como para que la misma Muerte ignore al hijo del Creador?– usa un tono más bien irónico.

Despega fugazmente la mirada de su libro, posándola sobre el chico –Me disculpo joven amo, sin embargo le recuerdo que es mi día de descanso– volvió la mirada hacia el libro –simplemente quiero saber que tan fuerte es el amor como para que muchos hablen maravillas de este sentimiento– se justificó.

Sonrió –Siento interrumpirte en tu día libre, sin embargo mi padre solicita tu presencia– se levantó, caminando hacia el otro extremo.

Muerte cerró fuertemente el libro, mirando fugazmente al chico de manera recriminatoria, levantó su firme figura del suelo y se dispuso a atender el llamado de su señor, dejando atrás a un confundido Jesús –debido a su falta de interés hacia su persona –, movió con elegancia sus cabellos, los cuales lentamente son cubiertos por una túnica negra. Su delicada figura, es protegida por un elegante vestido, mangas ¾ de encaje, color negro y tan largo para cubrir sus pies.

.

.

.

–Muerte– se escucha la voz potente en toda la habitación. Muerte se inclina ante lo que parece ser un trono vacío, mirando de soslayo a los serafines que rodean dicho trono como algo divino y hermoso –he escuchado de Zadkiel tu comportamiento hacia mi primogénito– hizo una profunda pausa, esperando la reacción de Muerte ante aquellos falsos.

–Mi señor, me temo que reniego de dicha información y le recuerdo que es mi día libre– sin dar tiempo de reclamos, se levanto bruscamente del lugar, salió hecha una furia hacia dicho joven de hermoso cantar y se dispuso a disfrutar de su día libre como es debido. Trono su dedo y desapareció de la vista de su amo.

.

.

.

Hizo presencia frente al arrollo que yace en las orillas del paraíso. Miró desinteresadamente el lugar y al darse cuenta que está sola, sonrió para sí misma. Muerte avanzó hacia la orilla del riachuelo, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol y observando el lugar con tal interés, que haría enrojecer a Jesús al no prestarle la debida atención. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la tibia brisa del viento inundar sus pulmones con tal tranquilidad, que es imposible no quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

El joven gobernante de los cielos, camina con cierto grado de molestia en su persona, buscando sin parar a cierta jovencita cuya labor consiste –al menos por el momento– cuidarlo aún si su existencia dependiera de ello. Se detuvo de golpe, frente a un riachuelo sin chiste –al menos para él– y avanzo sutilmente hacia lo que aquel árbol de gran follaje resguarda. Se detiene nuevamente, observando dormir a dicha chica, de tez nívea, largos cabellos rubios y vestido negro por demás hermoso. Un ángel. **SU** ángel de la Muerte. Jesús se hinca frente a ella, analizando el bello rostro durmiente e instintivamente acarició sutilmente la tersa piel de Muerte, la cual hizo una mueca bastante graciosa para Jesús. Observo los labios cereza de la preciosa doncella e instintivamente posó sobre estos sus labios, apenas rozando las dulces cerezas a probar. Muerte abrió de golpe los ojos, usando su puño para apartarle de su persona. Jesús cae al suelo, mirando de soslayo a aquella que se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima y notando un adorable sonrojo en el albino rostro de Muerte.

– ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para robarme algo que me pertenece?!–Muerte, hecha una furia, coloca sus manos en su pecho –joven amo, le pido de favor que se retire, no me obligue a hacer algo que va en contra de lo que se me dicto– suspira profundamente, tratando de regular sus respiraciones y los latidos bruscos de su corazón.

–Lo siento Muerte… Escuche de Zadkiel que es una posible forma de agradecimiento– se disculpa "sinceramente" al notar las reacciones de la joven rubia.

–Es mentira– le encaro firmemente –No es una forma de agradecimiento, es una manera de expresar el amor hacia una persona– baja su defensa y le entrega el libro a Jesús –toma… Puede y sea de utilidad al joven amo– sonrió amablemente.

Joshua no muy convencido, toma el libro entre sus manos, curioso por el contenido desconocido para su persona. Miró a Muerte, la cual –ya más tranquila– observa de alguna forma u otra entusiasmada al joven.

–De acuerdo, ganas esta vez Muerte– el joven resignado –debido al fracaso en su confesión– toma el libro, le lanza una triste mirada a Muerte y se marcha, dejando a la rubia confundida por dicha mirada.

.

.

.

El tiempo ha transcurrido nuevamente, las estaciones son prueba de ello. Pronto el invierno volvió a gobernar el Edén y como es costumbre, el cumpleaños del futuro gobernante de los cielos se acerca cada vez más. Es veinticuatro de diciembre y la nieve no deja de caer, esto ya sea debido a la influencia de los seres celestiales sobre dicho lugar. Muerte pasea en aquel enorme jardín, mirando de manera desinteresada todo aquello. Hace ya veinte años atrás, sin explicación alguna Dios le dio la tarea de cuidar de Jesús a Muerte, cosa que no le agrado mucho el cuidar de demonios a un mocoso como lo es él, sin embargo le agrado con el paso del tiempo su compañía –hasta cierto punto, cabe aclarar–. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un ángel de bajo nivel, el cual se le acerca y le confiesa su sentir.

Muerte observo a la bella silueta, mirando por los suelos ante la confusión en su pequeña existencia. El deber de Muerte es tomar las vidas de aquellos cuyo tiempo de vida se acabó y guiarlos a la rueda de la reencarnación, no el conquistar los corazones de bajo nivel. Decidida a no fallarle a su señor, Muerte rechazo al ángel, el cual –bastante deprimido– le amenazo con regresarle su rechazo a lo grande… Y así fue.

En menos de veinticuatro horas, Muerte se encontraba rodeada por aquellos con los cuales alguna vez convivió –y rechazo, encima de todo–, siendo amordazada por los que llego a considerar "amigos" y a punto de ser eliminada por el propio Zadkiel –al cual, a su debido tiempo, consideró su padre–. Muerte intento por todos los medios escapar sin llegar a lastimarlos, sin embargo no tuvo elección. Muerte intentó eliminarlos, siendo rescatada a tiempo tanto por Jesús como por Dios.

– ¡Mi señor!– Zadkiel intento justificarse, más Dios le ignoró.

–Muerte– Dios miró a la chica que descansa en los brazos de su hijo, rodeándole protectoramente –Adelante… Haz tu trabajo querida– extiende su mano hacia ella.

Extiende su mano, rozando sus dedos –Mi señor… ¿No hay otra manera?– le cuestiona, manifestando sus dudas al ver a sus captores siendo torturados por Miguel, su mentor.

–Miguel– Dios hizo un ademán y este se apartó, dejando ver a un lastimado Zadkiel –dime querido el porqué de tus acciones– exige seriamente, mientras pequeños serafines sobrevuelan a su alrededor.

–Mi señor– escupe sangre –Es injusto… Debido a la ley sobre nosotros, es injusto que no podamos adquirir el permiso de amar a un ser de igual semejanza–miró seriamente a Muerte –Si va a eliminarme, este es el momento mi señor– sonrió para sí mismo, sin dejar de mirar a Muerte.

–Muerte– Dios miró a la doncella, reponerse del susto –Es tu deber querida... Solamente tú eres capaz de matar a tus semejantes, ni siquiera yo en calidad de creador mismo puedo llevarlo a cabo, dado que carezco de "eso"– señalo el pecho de Muerte, la cual sonrió tristemente –Hazlo ahora o mi hijo acabara contigo– sentenció, dejando sorprendido a Jesús por el repentino pedido de su padre.

–yo…– miró a Zadkiel, el cual yace confundido por aquello –me disculpo Zadkiel, nunca quise que las cosas acabaran de esta forma– se aleja un par de metros, lo suficiente para sentir los propios latidos de su frío corazón. Suspiro, relajándose en el acto y buscando la respuesta en su interior – _ **espada resplandeciente en mi interior, guiándome a lo largo de mi labor, surge de lo más profundo de mi corazón, castigando a mis enemigos sin temor**_ –recita suavemente Muerte, para después escucharse el aullido de miles de lobos en la lejanía, seguido del azote de un huracán a su alrededor y su pecho brillando en respuesta. Lentamente, surge de su pecho el mango de una espada, para terror de Zadkiel y todo ángel cercano a ella. Muerte literalmente había sacado de su pecho una preciosa espada. Larga, afilada y delicada, que parecía romperse en cualquier momento.

–Muerte–Zadkiel miró directamente a la rubia, embozando una sonrisa retorcida –te amare, aun si destazas mi cuerpo y alimentas a los demonios con mi carne– finalizo sin dejar de mirarle.

Muerte embozo una sonrisa carente de emoción –Gracias Zadkiel… Me has demostrado que el amor tiene formas diferentes de expresiones– sus ojos se hacen cada vez más grandes y expresivos, reflejando la traición de Zadkiel hacia su persona –joven amo– el mencionado se sorprende –Ahora verá cuan temida es "La Muerte"– tras aquella declaración, se escucha un suave "lo siento", seguido de gritos suplicando piedad hacia Muerte, siendo ignorados en el acto por ella.

Ese día, Jesús pudo ver realmente el horror en persona. Vio el verdadero rostro de "La Muerte", más allá de su apariencia juvenil, sin imperfecciones en su persona y sonrisa amable mostrando a cada hora del día. Vio la razón por la cual Muerte es el único ángel capaz de matar a uno de los suyos, encontró la respuesta al ver aquellos ojos tan carentes de vida, vacíos, sin nada que lo apegue al mundo… Vio su soledad.

Continuara…

El especial está listo. Bueno parte de él, la primera a decir verdad. De hecho pensé hacer la descripción similar a las facciones de Sasuke, sin embargo creo que debí apegarme a su figura, para identificarlo como tal. Al pensar en la muerte, decidí que debe ser tanto elegante como misterioso y aterradora cuando debe serlo. Estuve buscando imágenes en internet y al final la diseñe como una mujer de belleza nata, sin embargo de presencia potente. En mi opinión personal, la describí como una doncella frágil de la cual debe tener uno cuidado. Algo así como Tsunade sin pechos XD.

Espero y disfruten de esta historia, no tan planeada al principio –risas–, pero irá mejorando, lo prometo. Los adora, Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	7. Un nuevo año y un nuevo reto

La semana continua al incidente con Astaroth, hizo de la poca paciencia de Orochimaru un estrago total. No solo había pedido a todo Akatsuki –después de una sutil amenaza hacia el líder de este, a solas, en un cuarto oscuro– el quedarse en su casa, sino prohibió estrictamente todo enfrentamiento entre Sasuke e Itachi, razón por la Mizore siempre esta con Itachi cada que este se le ocurría "visitar" a Sasuke, el cual –para suerte de todos– siempre era cuidado por Hikari y Hilary –esta última, literalmente golpeando la entrepierna de Itachi cada que este se acercaba–, por lo cual Pain decidió darle una importante misión a Itachi, una tan riesgosa y significativa, que su sola vida corría peligro y dicha misión era… Cuidar del pequeño Mitarashi Tsukune, el medio hermano de Hikari.

Itachi abrió la puerta, encontrando una habitación muy bien cuidada. Paredes limpias y pintadas de un color azul cielo, adornada por dibujos extraños que Itachi dedujo le pertenecían a Hikari. Un par de muebles, lo suficientemente grandes y amplios como para dudar sobre el presupuesto de Orochimaru –gran terreno, puesto de kage en una aldea prospera que en un futuro no muy lejano podría ser conocida como una de las 5 aldeas ninja–, sin embargo todo pensamiento salió de su cabeza al verlo. En la cama –exactamente en el centro del cuarto–, yace un pequeño de tres años aproximadamente. Rosados cachetes, inflados y esponjosos a la vista, labios rosados, moviendo de un lado a otro. Un tierno niño, cabe aclarar, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón ni siquiera Kabuto se le acerca y Orochimaru prefiere delegar el cuidado de criatura tan tierna e inocente a Hikari.

Mizore se acercó al pequeño, cargándole entre sus brazos. Tsukune miró curioso a Mizore, chupando una y otra vez su chupón. Itachi miró conmovido la escena, pensando que en un futuro no muy lejano, Mizore sería una estupenda madre, para luego sentir un aire frío recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver lo sucedido. Tsukune jalando el moflete izquierdo de Mizore, a la par metía y sacaba una y otra vez un juguete con forma puntiaguda, de la nariz de la pequeña ninja, quien palideció ante aquello y tuvo la necesidad de dejarlo botado y descuartizarlo. Y eso mismo hizo. Dejo a Tsukune en el suelo, levanto su mano, apuntando hacia el bebé y recito un hechizo.

– ¡Mizore no!– gritó Itachi. Demasiado tarde.

Mizore invocó una gran serpiente, la cual se lanzó hacia el niño e instintivamente lo atacó. Itachi se apresuró, más grata es la sorpresa al ver como la serpiente –al estar mas cerca del bebé– se detuvo, bajo la guardia, acercándose a Tsukune y acariciándole con su propia cabeza mientras este reía ante las atenciones de la serpiente. Mizore –sorprendida– baja la guardia el tiempo suficiente como para observar más a detalle todo aquello.

Recargada en el marco –Tsukune–chan es el "príncipe de las bestias"– aclara Hilary, viendo desinteresada todo aquello.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?– Itachi mira a Mizore.

–Tsukune–chan es la reencarnación del ángel de la fauna– habla Mizore –se dice que siempre es rodeado por animales y jamás será lastimado por estos, al contrario le han de proteger como gesto por darles la vida– explica la chica –me sorprende que Orochimaru–sama tenga tantas reencarnaciones en su hogar– miró a Hilary, quien suspiró cansado.

–… Fue una promesa con Hanako–san– confirma Hilary, mirando un retrato en la pared. Mizore e Itachi miran el mismo retrato, encontrando algo perturbador.

En el retrato, una hermosa mujer yace sentada, mirando a la cámara mientras sostiene entre sus brazos un par de niñas. La joven doncella es el vivo retrato de Hikari, cuya única diferencia es el color de pelo, ojos y piel. Hikari es de piel clara –muy clara a decir verdad–, ojos y cabello café claro, en cambio aquella doncella es de melena morena, ojos rojos y exquisita piel bronceada, idéntica a Hikari –antes de ser sellada por Orochimaru–. Viste un blusón blanco y una suave sonrisa maternal adorna su rostro.

–La promesa es sencilla… Orochimaru–sama buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra a las reencarnaciones de ángeles y de ser necesario les dará un lugar al cual puedan llamar "hogar"– confiesa Hilary –con el fin de cumplir su objetivo, ahora mismo es un ninja renegado incluso– sonríe Hilary tristemente.

–… Orochimaru realmente amó a Hanako–sama– Mizore se acerca al retrato, lo suficiente como admirar al hombre que le acompaña –no… puede… ser…– se aleja, llevando su mano hacia la boca y cubriéndola en un acto de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué sucede Mizore?– Itachi se acerca, sosteniéndola el tiempo suficiente como para evitar que se desplome.

Mizore no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente. Itachi le abrazo, hundiendo el rostro de Mizore en su pecho y evitando que Hilary vea las lágrimas. Hilary entendió aquello, así que decidió marcharse, dándoles privacidad –lo cual agradeció internamente el azabache–.

–Mizore, me estas asustando– Itachi la aleja, observando su rostro lloroso –dime que te pasa– su tono frío se vuelve mas amable.

Sollozando –Ese hombre–señala la foto en la pared –ese hombre– abraza a Itachi, sin querer soltarlo –ese hombre es mi padrino– llora amargamente Mizore en brazos de Itachi, el cual solo puede consolarle al abrazarle –Itachi… ¿Qué hago? Mi padrino… mi padrino…– susurra incoherencias.

La abraza –… Sé que estas ahí Hilary, sal de una buena vez– miro hacia el marco de la puerta, de la cual se asoma la mencionada, mirando tristemente todo aquello –dime por que– exige saber.

–… Ryochi–sama es el esposo de Hanako–sama… Según sé, Orochimaru–sama secuestro a Hikari de los brazos de Hanako–sama el día de su nacimiento– confiesa Hilary, derramando lágrimas cristalinas sin querer –… Ryochi–sama falleció ese día, poco después– es interrumpida por Mizore.

– ¿De verdad eres tan estúpida como para creer esa historia de mierda?– Mizore se aleja de Itachi, encaminándose hacia Hilary, sin mirarle a la cara –Orochimaru si la secuestro… Y mi padrino si murió ese día– comienza a temblar ligeramente –murió intentando proteger a mi madrina– derrama lagrimas sin descanso –¡él murió protegiéndola, todo por que Orochimaru egoístamente tomó el producto de su amor, lo alejo de sus brazos, dejando atrás a la "mujer amada" desangrándose!– le lanza un peluche a la cara –¡era mi padrino, el hombre que me dio un nombre, una familia, un lugar a donde regresar!... ¡Gracias a Orochimaru perdí todo aquello!– se hinca en el suelo, llorando tal cual niña de siete años –vine a Konoha buscando lo que había perdido y encontré algo mucho mejor– confiesa –Itachi y Sasuke–chan, Mikoto–chan y Fugaku–chan… Me recibieron con gran amor en sus ojos pero…– estalla en llanto.

–… Orochimaru mintió con tan de proteger a Hikari de la verdad– habla Hilary –ahora es su padre después de todo– se acerca, acariciando su cabeza –Orochimaru tiene un lado bueno… Todo lo ha hecho por mantener feliz a Hikari… No tienes que guardarle rencor sobre algo que sucedió entre ellos ¿vale?– Hilary sale de la habitación, pensando el por que últimamente se ha vuelto blanda con sus enemigos.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió normal y la noche llego a la mansión Mitarashi. Sasuke –junto a Hilary y Hikari– colocan los platos, palillos y todo lo necesario para la cena de año nuevo. Konan –junto a Mizore e Itachi– preparan las yukatas que utilizaran en la visita al templo, después de comer sus aperitivos que Kabuto prepara año con año para sus invitados.

–Itachi–san– se acerca Hikari, llevando una corona en sus manos y colocarla inocentemente sobre la cabeza del chico, sorprendiéndolo.

– ¿Qué es esto?– Itachi intenta quitársela, mas Hikari le detiene.

–Feliz año nuevo– Hikari se acerca a Mizore, colocando una igual en la coronilla de la niña –Toma Mizore–chan– sonríe ampliamente, para después ir repartiendo coronillas a cada invitado, el cual la aceptan por el simple hecho de hacerla feliz.

Mizore miró a Hikari sonreír felizmente. Su vista se torno acuosa y ligeras lagrimas surcan de repente el fino rostro de la niña. Sus ojos cafés se vuelven brillosos e instintivamente limpió las lágrimas con su mano, forzándose a sí misma a ver cuan bondadosa es Hikari en realidad. Tan idéntica a Hanako Kendo en varios aspectos. No solo físicamente, sino también en el buen corazón, sin embargo en el manejo de técnicas, se parece a su padre. Ryochi Uchiha.

–… ¿Te encuentras bien?– escucha una voz conocida.

Mizore volteo, encontrando a Sasuke –sosteniendo por la mano a Hilary–, llevando una yukata masculina en color azul marino. Sasuke le ofrece un pañuelo con su mano libre, Mizore lo acepta y limpia con delicadeza sus lágrimas.

–Gracias– agradece –Veo que se llevan bastante bien– Mizore mira fijamente las pequeñas manos unidas.

Desviando la mirada –Hilary–chan es bastante tímida, no se siente segura entre la multitud así que le ayudo a transmitir seguridad– Sasuke sonríe tiernamente.

– ¿Igual que Hina–chan?– pregunta Mizore.

Sasuke se congeló, sin saber que responder y limitándose a mirarle de frente. Hilary notó el cambio en Sasuke, apretando ligeramente su mano y sacándolo de su trance.

Sonriendo tristemente –no es bueno compararles– dicho aquello, le dio la espalda y siguió su camino, sin siquiera mirarle.

–Sasuke–chan… Cambió– Mizore se entristeció.

–… Probablemente para Sasuke dicho cambio haya sido necesario– habla Itachi, mirando la espalda de su hermano menor y sintiendo en su interior gran nostalgia – ¿Qué te parece si lo imitas?– esta vez miró a Mizore, sonriendo.

Mizore se sonrojó ligeramente, para después sonreír ampliamente y asentir. Toma un par de rosas, se acerca a Hikari, colocando una rosa roja en su cabello, usándolo como adorno. Se acerco a Hilary, colocando una rosa de color blanco en la larga y eterna cabellera platinada de la niña –ya vestida con una yukata platinada que hace juego con su cabello– y sonríe para ambas.

– ¡Feliz año nuevo!– Mizore abraza tanto a Hikari como a Hilary, resignada al darse cuenta que Orochimaru creó algo hermoso a partir de una tragedia.

–… Feliz año– Sasuke le entrega a Itachi una bolsa, sin mirarle directamente a la cara.

Sorprendido – ¿Por qué?– pregunta Itachi.

Sonrojado –Hilary–chan insistió, no pude negarme– Sasuke mira tiernamente a Hilary, quien es abrazada con insistencia por Mizore –… ¿Mizore–chan es feliz?–pregunta sin mirarle.

Itachi asiente, a lo cual Sasuke suspira tranquilo –será mejor que no hagas llorar a Mizore–chan si no quieres hacer enojar a Hilary–chan– Sasuke se aleja de su hermano, sin siquiera mirarle directamente.

–Sasuke– Itachi le habla, este si bien no le mira se detiene a escuchar lo que tiene que decirle –… No tienes que volver a la aldea, puedes quedarte aquí con Hilary–chan– le aconseja –Te ves mas animado desde que conociste a ese par– sonríe suavemente.

–… Lo siento Itachi…– le ve, serio –Regresare a Konoha dado que ese es mi hogar– mirando alrededor, dejando salir el aire que extrañamente estuvo reteniendo todo este tiempo –No importa cuan cercano sea a Hilary–chan o Hikari–chan… al final el matarte es mi meta, así que no te confundas– dicho aquello reanuda su caminata hacia Hilary, tomándole tiernamente de la mano.

Itachi miró, tristemente a su hermano. No pudo hacerle entrar en razón estos días que han estado conviviendo –dejando de lado los intentos de asesinato– juntos. No importa cuanto se esfuerce Itachi, sus palabras no han de tocar siquiera una sola vez a Sasuke, quien a su corta edad ha de escoger el camino de la venganza. Suspiro pesadamente, tomando una flor –de la corona que yace en su cabeza– y llevarla a su pecho. Extrañado de dicha acción, mira al frente, notando a Hikari frente suyo, sonriendo ampliamente.

– ¡Vamos a comer!– Hikari le toma de la mano, sorprendiendo a Itachi. Le lleva hasta la mesa, donde permitió que este tomara asiento junto a ella, tomó un regalo y se lo entrego –¡Feliz año nuevo, Itachi–san!– pronunció inocentemente.

–oh– articula, tomando el regalo –gracias Hikari–chan– agradece, observando el regalo y luego a la pequeñita, quien parece emocionada por verle abrir su regalo. Suspira, abriendo el regalo –ante la emocionante mirada de Hikari– y encontrando dentro un hermoso colgante. Itachi admiro el detalle de la piedra, tallado delicadamente en forma de estrella invertida y el exquisito color tornasol. Sonrió suavemente –es hermoso– dijo, mirando en específico las manos de Hikari, cubiertas de curitas. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta que Hikari lo hizo con sus propias manos. Sonrió para sí mismo –Hikari–chan– le llama, teniendo un sentimiento conflictivo en su interior sin saber por que –¿Te importaría ayudarme a ponérmelo?– pregunta, desviando la mirada y claramente sonrojado.

Le ve –claro– Hikari deja a Kabuto –con la palabra en la boca–, se acerca a Itachi, tomando entre sus dedos –y rozándolos con los del Uchiha mayor– el collar y mirándole tiernamente –Itachi–san ¿le importaría agacharse un poco? No creo llegar–Hikari se estira, sin siquiera alcanzar el cuello de Itachi.

–En ese caso– Itachi le toma por la cintura, cargándole con delicadeza –Esta altura es la adecuada ¿cierto?– sonríe suavemente. A sus espaldas yace una Mizore celosa, siendo controlada por Sasuke y Hilary.

Sorprendida –si– Hikari se estira, colocando el collar con cuidado –… Itachi–san… ¿Por qué mataste a tus padres?– le pregunta, mirándole directamente a la cara.

Itachi palideció –… ¿Sasuke te contó?– pregunta, sin apartar su mirada.

Negó –La habilidad de niisama es ver el futuro– viendo a Sasuke de reojo –lo sé dado que el día en el cual Astaroth intento "despertar" a Hilary–chan, vio su forma adulta– confirma –La habilidad de Hilary–chan es "sentir" las emociones de quienes le rodean– sonríe –mi habilidad me permite "ver" a través de las cicatrices en los corazones de las personas– suspira –Es difícil ser la reencarnación de un ser celestial, pero es mas difícil vivir con ello– dicho aquello, gira hacia atrás y cae de pie –Itachi–san…– sonríe ampliamente –no tienes de que preocuparte… Niisama regresara a este lugar, dado que es su segundo hogar– dicho aquello, regresa a la mesa.

Itachi miró aquello. Hikari –literalmente– esta a punto de empezar una pelea con Hilary por la atención de Sasuke, quien les dio a ambas un golpecito, regañándolas por hacer aquello en plena fiesta de año nuevo. Mizore se acerca a su "amigo, al cual tomó por la mano, sin sacarlo de su hermoso sueño. Itachi –en vez de ver una pequeña e inocente niña– vio una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos morados, tez nívea, hermosos y filosos ojos escarlata. Su altura y porte pueden e igualen a Itachi en un futuro no muy lejano. Sin embargo, aquella doncella misteriosa que él ve, no esta sosteniendo su mano, sino sostiene la mano de un azabache, de piel nívea, un sharingan en sus ojos y vestido con una yukata conservadora. Bajo su mirada, dándose cuenta que él no estaría en el futuro de Hikari, por más que lo intente.

Continuara…

¡Hola que tal! Es medio raro, lo sé. Este capitulo es corto, raro y extraño. No he tenido tiempo de tocar este bebé en mucho tiempo –malditos días que estuve en esa clínica– pero ¡estoy de vuelta! Lo siento es que he intentado actualizar pero U.u maldita falta de internet, la odio. Bueno, a petición de un fan, he comenzado un cossgrover entre _**Uta no prince-sama**_ y _**La corda d' oro**_. Se llama "sentimiento nuevo", espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como de aquellas que han leído. ¡Plis dejen sus comentarios, es lindo tener personas que les gustan mis historias!

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Pd. ¡Ya estamos llegando al hermoso y esperado final de temporada!


	8. El sellado de Sasuke

El mes transcurrió normal. Sasuke disfruto de la compañía de aquel par de ninjas –Hikari y Hilary– a la vez descubrió varias cosas de su futuro incierto –por ejemplo, que Hilary ha de estar a su lado inclusive de grandes y cuan hermosa se volverá– y un poco mas de su papel como "El guerrero de la venganza", es decir la reencarnación de "La Muerte", quien asesino a varios ángeles de diferentes rangos con tal de rescatar al hijo de "El Creador", quien además de haberse robado parte de su existencia, se había robado su corazón hace ya tanto tiempo. Sasuke entendió que estando junto a ese par, tarde o temprano su labor como vengador de su clan, no se ha de cumplir.

El odio albergado en su corazón, fue signos de alerta para Hilary, quien –para que este siguiera su camino sin dudar– decidió sellar sus memorias en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y es precisamente en lo cual se ha de preparar Hilary, quien la mañana del catorce de febrero, se ha de levantar temprano, vestirse a su muy estilo ninja y encaminarse hacia un lugar rodeado de naturaleza, seguida de Sasuke –temeroso por no recordar ese extraño sentimiento que ha ido creciendo poco a poco cada que ve a Hilary– y la pequeña Hikari –quien ha de ayudarle a Hilary a llevar a cabo dicha tarea–. A espaldas, yace Mizore, Itachi y Orochimaru, viendo cuan determinada esta Hilary al sellar sus memorias –desconociendo el hecho de que en sí ha de sellar su amor por Sasuke junto a los sentimientos que "La Muerte" ha de seguir sintiendo por Hikari alias "La princesa de la luz"–.

Se detuvo, frente a un hermoso lago, adornando el centro de aquel bosque. Hilary indica a Sasuke el entrar a dicho lago. Sasuke –dudando– le obedece, avanzando a paso lento. El agua fría hace contacto con su tersa piel, haciéndole desear haber hecho dicha labor en otra fecha del año, sin embargo Hilary le explico que esto solamente se ha de llevar a cabo el día en el cual "Muerte" admitió sus sentimientos por "Jesús", ocultándole el hecho que no ha de sellar sus memorias sino a la "Muerte" misma, lo cual es extremadamente riesgoso. Hilary tiene la misión de asesinarlos en caso de negarse a regresar al paraíso, no ayudarlos al ser mas conveniente sellar nuevamente a "Muerte". Si falla o tiene éxito, de todas formas será asesinada.

–Bien– Hilary suspira, tranquilizándose –Sellare las memorias en lo mas profundo de tu corazón y pase lo que pase, no debes destruir la barrera que mantienen encerrados dichos recuerdos– comienza a hacer extraños símbolos al aire libre, los cuales se manifiestan en el cuerpo de Sasuke –tus recuerdos se han de sellar por siete barreras, cada una lleva el significado de un pecado capital–explica fluidamente – si llevas a cabo dicho pecado la barrera se ha de sellar y una parte de tu memoria se han de ir manifestando poco a poco… En el momento en el cual rompas la última barrera, se manifestara tus recuerdos y "Muerte" se apoderara de tu cuerpo– sentenció, sorprendiendo a los presentes –La fuente de energía del "hikari no jutsu" son los recuerdos en los cuales uno fue feliz, sin embargo ¿qué pasara si dichos recuerdos son sellados?– le pregunta, seria –quedaran los recuerdos "malos", los cuales tarde o temprano contaminaran al usuario con energía negativa– habla –Un usuario del hikari no jutsu puede volverse un usuario del ankoku nojutsu… Sin embargo dicho proceso es irreversible, dado que un usuario del ankoku no jutsu vuelto usuario del hikari no jutsu, no existe– dicho aquello, suspira –" _ **Si has de olvidar el amor naciente en tu interior, el camino que has de elegir deberás seguir sin temor, y cuando tu meta has de alcanzar, este amor naciente de nuevo florecerá**_ "–recita, emanando una extraña energía espiritual, de un profundo color plateado.

Sasuke miró aquello, asombrado de las habilidades de Hilary –quien tiene solo cuatro años– y el por que es considerada la "carta de triunfo" de Akatsuki. La energía que desprende Hilary, comienza a tomar forma de cadenas, las cuales se lanzan hacia Sasuke tan pronto Hilary le señala, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Las cadenas lo aprisionan, causándole cierto grado de dolor al azabache, el cual grita ante el contacto. Doblegan al chico, el cual cae de cuclillas al suelo, soportando el como las cadenas lentamente le arrebatan de su libertad.

Se da cuenta –no…– Hikari niega, retrocediendo, derramando lagrimas en el proceso – ¡Hilary–chan no lo hagas!– grita, sin decidirse en interponerse o no.

– ¿Qué es eso?– pregunta Itachi, mirando aquello.

–tch– Mizore comienza a realizar sellos –¡Orochimaru, toma a Hikari e Itachi y huyan!– saca un kunai de su bolsillo, colocándolo en su boca y tomando una pose de defensa –¡Hilary no esta sellando las memorias de Sasuke!– Mizore hizo una pausa, horrorizada de aquello –¡Hilary esta sellando a la "Muerte" misma!– exclama, ante la asombrada mirada de todo Akatsuki –¡A este paso, Hilary morirá!– dicho aquello, se encamina hacia donde se esta llevando a cabo dicho sellado. Toma el kunai en su mano, realizándose una herida en la mano y colocándole en el suelo – ¡jutsu de invocación celestial!– exclama, preparándose para ello –… ¡"Muerte"!– gritó, desprendiendo su chakra en todo su esplendor.

Le ve –estorbas– Hilary pronuncia fríamente, sonriéndole de forma torcida ¿Crees que soportaras el invocar y controlar a "Muerte"?– camina hacia Mizore, arrastrando a Sasuke junto a las cadenas –No me hagas reír– Hilary jala a Sasuke, interponiéndolo en el camino de Mizore – ¿Ves? Es lo mejor para Sasuke… Sellar eternamente lo que hay en su alma… Si es así– su voz tiembla, al igual que sus labios y las lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas –Quizás… Solamente quizás, no tenga que matarle como dicta mi destino– exclama feliz, derramando lágrimas sin querer –No quiero ser Lucifer… No quiero ser "Hilary"… ¡Quiero ser "Satsuki"! –Exclama – ¿Qué hay de malo con ello?– comienza a llorar – ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!– Lleva su mano hacia su pecho – ¡¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento que tengo en mi interior?! ¿Por qué, por que tuve que nacer como la reencarnación de un ente de la oscuridad?– se pregunta – ¿Por qué no tengo el valor de matarles? Es obvio que Sasuke no ama a Hikari, sino le ve como una hermanita…ne Mizore ¿Qué tengo que hacer?– pregunta, mirándole a la cara y pidiendo a gritos ayuda.

Mizore entristeció. Hilary no quiere matarlos, pues se han vuelto tan importantes para ella que teme perderlos. Hikari es demasiado buena, tal cual su madre Hanako lo fue alguna vez. Sasuke es amable más misterioso, como la "Muerte" misma en sus días libres. El balance celestial se ha perdido ya casi por completo, debido a la falta tanto de "Muerte" como "Jesús" para seguir manteniéndolo. Hilary sabe perfectamente eso. Sabe que si no les mata, ella perderá su lugar en el cielo de las reencarnaciones y aún así… No los mata. Sintió lastima por ella.

–¡Mizore, detenla!– pide Pain, intentando acercarse –mas el aumento de chakra de Mizore detiene su andar– tan pronto como sus extremidades lo pide –por favor… ¡Es mi hija!– exclama, preocupado.

– ¡Hilary detente!– pide Konan, realmente preocupada por aquella niña – ¡No lo hagas!– Konan lo supo –gracias a una plática con Orochimaru–, si un ser de oscuridad intenta sellar a un ser de luz, la verdadera forma del ser de luz se ha de manifestar y tomara la vida del ser de oscuridad. La luz y la oscuridad nunca han de ser compatibles. Es lo mimo con Sasuke y Hilary. No importa canto se lleguen a amar en el futuro, no podrán estar juntos por más que lo intenten.

– ¡Por que!– le pregunta Itachi, acercándose a Hilary – ¡por que haces tanto por Sasuke!– exige saber. Si ella le dice "lo quiero" entonces sellara a Sasuke en lugar de Hilary, sin embargo si dice "no lo sé", la matara aun si después es Pain quien acaba con su vida – ¡Tu destino es acabar con ellos ¿no es así?! ¡Matarles para obtener el perdón de Dios!– Itachi quiere saber. Quiere conocer lo que le espera a su hermano teniendo tal carga sobre sus hombros siendo tan pequeño.

–…– Hilary se hinca, levantando su rostro lloroso –… ¡No quiero bañar mis manos de sangre si eso significa perder a mis amigos!– exclama llorando –Es lo mismo ¿no es así? Mataste a tu propia familia mas te sentiste incapaz de asesinar a tu propio hermano– Hilary yace triste. Necesita un abrazo y no es para menos. Ha sido criada de nacimiento bajo la estrella maldita de "destructora de la humanidad". No quiere hacerle daño alguno a aquel mundo tan hermoso. El mundo en el cual su padre conoció a su madre y se enamoraron.

–…– Itachi se alejo, dándole la espalda y arrastrando a Mizore.

– ¡Espera!– Mizore le mira.

–… Si ella quiere morir, déjala– se detiene al tener en frente suyo a Hikari, quien esta a punto de llorar –… ¿No dirás nada?– le pregunta, manteniéndose firme –Hice lo que ella no puede hacer… Mate a aquellos que alguna vez amé– confesó, sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña.

Hikari le mira, sin decir palabra alguna. Aquello empieza a desesperar a Itachi –y entristecer aun mas a Mizore–, a lo cual suelta a Mizore, toma por el cuello del kimono a Hikari y la fuerza a verle directamente a la cara – ¿El miedo te ha dejado muda, Hikari–chan?– le pregunta maliciosamente, para luego dejarle ir de una forma brusca –si no tienes nada que decir, a un lado, tengo que poner a Mizore a salvo– dicho aquello, carga a la mencionada.

–… Itachi–san– habla, sin mirarle –… ¿Por qué no mato a Sasuke niisama?– le pregunta, mirándole fijamente.

–… Es mi hermano…– confiesa –Soy la basura que asesino a un clan completo más incapaz de eliminar a su propio hermanito– sonríe tristemente.

–… ¿Por ello trato de convencer a niisama de abandonar Konoha?– vuelve a preguntarle.

–… Sasuke se ve relajado, a pesar de no haber pasado siquiera un año desde la muerte de nuestros padres… Como hermano considere el hecho de que estando junto a ti y Hilary–chan, Sasuke podría aprender a vivir con dicha carga… En Konoha no tiene amigos y probablemente haya maltratado a Hinata–chan nuevamente…– le ve, serio –pero como ninja, aquello no le traerá beneficio alguno… A pesar de su corta edad, tanto Hikari–chan como Hilary–chan tienen grandes dotes de pelea, lo cual a la larga entorpecerá el desarrollo de técnicas de Sasuke– finaliza serio.

–… Ya veo– Hikari avanza donde yace Hilary –… Satsuki–chan– la mencionada se sorprende – ¿cómo te llamas en realidad?– le pregunta sonriendo tristemente.

–… Hatake Satsuki– confiesa Hilary –soy hija de "ninja copia Kakashi" y Uchiha Louise– sentenció, mostrando su mangekyo sharingan –obtuve mi mangekyo sharingan de pequeña, dado que asesine a mi propia madre– sentenció, dejando un mal sabor de boca en los presentes.

Le ve –ya veo– Hikari sonríe tristemente –No tienes que sellar a "Muerte" en el cuerpo de niisama– levanta su mano, dibujando símbolos al aire –simplemente tienes que "liberarle" de su dolor– dicho aquello, de su espalda se desprenden brazos invisibles, de longitud desconocida. Dichos brazos viajan hacia Sasuke, sosteniéndolo y arrebatándolo de las cadenas de Hilary.

–… Desaparece– pronunció Sasuke.

Al instante, las mismas cadenas que le aprisionan, parecen cobrar vida. Lentamente se han de levantar, manteniéndose flotando alrededor del azabache. Hilary cae al suelo, de rodillas y respirando con dificultad. Mizore yace estupefacta al igual que Orochimaru y que decir de Akatsuki.

–¿niisama?– pronuncio Hikari, dándose cuenta en el instante de lo sucedido. Utilizando la tele transportación, se posiciono al lado de Itachi, tomándolo por la cintura y expulsando un par de alas; de un profundo blanco. Hikari emprende vuelo, a la par que las cadenas de Sasuke impactan con fuerza en donde antes estuvo de pie.

– ¡¿Qué sucede?!– gritó Itachi, observando como Mizore lanza varios ataques de fuego, con tal de retener las cadenas de Sasuke.

– ¡Esto es malo!– declaró Orochimaru, colocando ambas manos en el suelo y levantando una pared negra, protegiendo a Akatsuki.

– ¿Qué sucede, Orochi?– pregunto Tobi, intentando analizar lo sucedido y encontrar una vía de escape.

– ¡El enlace espiritual que existe entre Sasuke–kun y "Muerte" se ha desestabilizado, razón por la cual "Muerte" cree que su contenedor se encuentra en peligro y actúa por instinto!– exclama Orochimaru –si esto sigue así, los diclonius harán presencia y los ejecutaran– declaró.

– ¡¿qué se supone que hagamos?!– Gritó Konan, utilizando a distancia sus técnicas y fallar miserablemente al notar que no funcionan en Sasuke –Ni siquiera podemos acercarnos– dijo entre dientes.

– ¡No tengo nada en mente!– gritó Orochimaru – ¡mi "ankoku no jutsu" no resistirá ataques de "Muerte" en personas por mucho más tiempo!– gritó, resistiendo los ataques y manteniendo lo mejor que puede la barrera negra.

– ¡Mizore!– habla Itachi.

–No te preocupes– dijo Hikari, manteniéndose en el aire y esquivando las cadenas que Sasuke envía por ella –Mizore–san tiene el potencial para sobrevivir en una pelea frente a frente con "Muerte"– dijo nerviosa.

–Pero…– miró a Hilary, la cual apenas y puede mantenerse consciente –¿qué le sucede a Hilary–chan?– preguntó Itachi.

Hikari oculto su mirar con su flequito –Hilary–chan es un ser de oscuridad… Me temo que el sellado llevado a cabo paso factura a su cuerpo, razón por la cual no tenga mucho tiempo de vida– su hablar se escucha entrecortado.

– ¡Hikari, cuidado!– advierte Hilary.

Hikari reacciona a tiempo para esquivar las cadenas. Miró al azabache, el cual actúa por instinto y ataca sin piedad tanto a Orochimaru y Mizore –esta última, esquivando con maestría los ataques y regresando el golpe con kunais explosivos y ataques de fuego–. Hikari suspira pesadamente, encontrando una forma de detener a Sasuke.

–Itachi–san– pronuncio Hikari, llamando su atención –Te llevare al lado de padre ¿entendido? Y necesito que hagas algo por mí ¿de acuerdo?– vio como el chico asiente –De acuerdo– se dirige al lado de Orochimaru, esquivando con maestría los ataques de Sasuke; aterrizando a tiempo detrás de Orochimaru –con cuidado– sostiene a Itachi hasta que este toca el suelo –bien… Necesito que…– toma la mano de Itachi y la coloca en el complicado rosario que Orochimaru le ha forzado a llevar casi por dos meses –Me quites este rosario, por favor– suplica –a este paso, niisama matara a todos– suplica.

Itachi dudó, trayendo a su memoria aquel recuerdo. Una niña, de apariencia frágil y demás. Hermoso y fino rostro, de un color moreno claro. Pequeños labios, delgados y rosados. Brillantes ojos, de un tono carmín. Largo cabello de tonalidad morado. Aquella intrusa en lugar de Hikari. No lo permitirá. Un grito lo saca de sus pensamientos. Volteo, encontrando a Mizore en el suelo, con un profundo sangrado en su hombro. Al parecer, salvó a Hilary de ser herida por Sasuke. Itachi volteo, mirando la determinación en el rostro de Hikari.

–… De acuerdo– Itachi tomó entre sus manos el rosario –quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo pero ante situaciones drásticas hay que tomar medidas drásticas– dicho aquello, jaló el rosario con fuerza, el cual se desprendió del collar –eh– una luz rojiza envuelve el lugar.

En un instante, dicha luz envolvió todo el lugar, cegando la vista de los presentes.

.

.

.

Pero aquella luz solo significo una cosa para Hilary… El inicio del apocalipsis.

Continuara….

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	9. La aparición del Anticristo

En un instante, dicha luz envolvió todo el lugar, cegando la vista de los presentes.

.

.

.

Pero aquella luz solo significo una cosa para Hilary… El inicio del apocalipsis.

.

.

.

La luz rojiza cedió. Orochimaru abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que su barrera se ha roto. Desesperado, intento levantar nuevamente otra, dispuesto a proteger a su equipo; sin embargo no pudo. Temeroso, volteó; encontrándole. Frente a Itachi –el cual no puede hablar, dado la sorpresa– se encuentra una niña. Orochimaru se sorprendió. Es la misma niña, aquella que salió en su defensa en el momento en el cual se enteró que Hikari no es su hija biológica. Orochimaru sonrió tristemente.

–… Hikari– hablo Orochimaru, acercándose hacia aquella niña de cabellos morados y ojos rojos, fijos en Itachi –Ven– le ofrece su mano.

La niña se limita a ver a Itachi, el cual simplemente le observa de la misma forma y sin hacer movimiento alguno.

–… Ella no es Hikari– negó Itachi. Hikari es bondadosa, de puro corazón y siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí misma. Quizás por eso y miles de razones más, tiene en estima a la pequeña.

–… Es ella– dijo Mizore, acercándose con ayuda de Hilary –El cambio en su apariencia es cortesía del rosario– señalo el objeto que tiene Itachi en sus manos –"El rosario de la resurrección" ¿cierto, Orochimaru–san?– Mizore miró al mencionado con tristeza –el rosario hecho de los restos de Kendo Hanako, cortesía de "Muerte" como regalo para la humana que le enseño el significado de "esperanza"– Mizore se detuvo, seria –… ¿Tanto amas a Hikari como para manipularle a tu antojo?– pregunto seria –¡La estas matando, la estas matando maldita sea!– le toma por cuello del kimono –Su vida será drenada a cambio de mantener sellado a Lucifer– confesó, sorprendiendo a Hilary.

– ¿Qué?– articulo la ninja, sorprendida.

–… A cambio de mostrarle el significado de "esperanza", Hanako recibió el "rosario de la resurrección" dado que "Muerte" sabía perfectamente que Hikari sería el contendor de "Jesús"… Nunca fue su intención lastimar a Hikari, simplemente quería liberarle de todo dolor y volver a verlo– dijo tajante –sin embargo, Hanako podía ver "el hilo rojo del destino" cortesía de ser la madre del contenedor de "Jesús", lo cual a la larga le afecto de tal manera que al final decidió usarlo, aun estando embarazada– declaró, ocultando la mirada –Hanako no murió desangrada sino a causa de los efectos del rosario– sentenció.

–Y… ¿Por qué el rosario lo lleva Hikari?– pregunto Mizore, siendo detenida por Hilary.

–… Quizás sea por que el rosario esta sellando también a "Jesús"… Si un humano trata de dar a luz por voluntad propia a la reencarnación de un ente celestial, su cuerpo le otorga al cuerpo del bebé la energía vital suficiente para que este sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo– declaro Hilary –El rosario no mata a su portador, sino le permite manipular su energía vital de tal manera que al final Hanako sobreviviera al parto– explica –Sin embargo, dado que envió energía vital tanto a Hikari como al sellar a Lucifer, a final de cuentas terminó por acabar con su vida– sentencio Hilary.

–Pero Hanako–san no es un humano cualquiera– habla Mizore, defendiéndola.

–Exacto– habla Orochimaru –Hanako fue reconocida por ser descendiente de "La virgen María" razón por la cual desde tiempos antiguos su linaje ha sido el encargado de llegar en su vientre a "Jesús"– explica Orochimaru –claramente tiene la resistencia, hablando en términos espirituales; de llevar a "Jesús" en su vientre, resistencia espiritual que efectivamente afecto la resistencia del cuerpo– finalizo Orochimaru.

–Explícate mejor– habla Itachi.

–Hanako utilizo el rosario para compensar la falta de energía física– explica Hilary –un humano común tiene la misma cantidad de energía, tanto física como espiritual; sin embargo aquellos como Hanako–san, suelen tener un desequilibrio, en su caso ella poseía energía espiritual elevada, razón por la cual en términos espirituales su cuerpo tenía la capacidad de llevar en su vientre la reencarnación de "Jesús"– habla fluidamente –Sin embargo, dado el claro desequilibrio, su cuerpo físico no tiene la resistencia para soportarlo, razón por la cual "Muerte", asegurando el nacimiento de su amado en optimas condiciones, utilizo su poder para crear "el rosario de la resurrección"; el cual tiene como función sellar entes celestiales– explica –Sin embargo, dada la extrema cantidad de energía espiritual que se necesita para sellar un ente celestial, fue necesario un humano cuyo equilibrio claramente muestre señales de desbalance espiritual– señala los puntos importantes –ahí fue cuando Hanako–san entro en escena, utilizando el rosario de tal manera que le permitía manipular la energía de tal forma que el rosario, en vez de arrebatarle energía espiritual a ella; producía la energía suficiente como para sellar tanto a "Lucifer" como a "Jesús" y encima de todo compensar el desequilibrio espiritual en el cuerpo de Hanako–san– finaliza su explicación, Hilary.

Todo mundo le mira.

–Hilary– habla Mizore –¿cómo sabes tanto sobre esto?– pregunto directamente.

–A diferencia de "Muerte" cuyas cadenas le permiten hacer su labor solamente en la noche o "Jesús" que guía a los humanos en la lejanía… "Lucifer" mantiene cada recuerdo de cada vida pasada que tuvo; razón por la cual de mi conocimiento– se justifico –Dios es cruel si me preguntas, condenando a su propio hijo de tal forma solo por enamorarse– al darse cuenta de lo dicho, se cubrió la boca.

–¿Enamorarse? ¿Hablas de "Jesús", cierto?– pregunto aquella niña, acercándose a Hilary.

Hilary suspiro –No… "Jesús" no fue el único que se enamoro… "Lucifer" se enamoro de "Alexiel"– ante aquella confesión, la pequeña abrió desmenuzada mente los ojos; sorprendida.

–¿Qué?– articulo –Es mentira… Alexiel– pronuncio aquella chica, negándose a creerlo.

–¿Quién es "Alexiel"?– pregunto Itachi a Mizore.

–"Alexiel" es el ángel más puro de todos los tiempos… Se dice que Diana, esposa de Dios, llevada por el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo "Lucifer", utilizo todo su poder y se convirtió en un árbol de manzanas, cuyo fruto en realidad lleva en su interior ángeles recién nacidos– explica –Una vez llevada a cabo la conversión, le dio a un ángel de gran belleza y poder, el don del canto– habla tranquila –Su nombre es "Alexiel" también conocida como "el ángel cantor"– finaliza –Padre me contaba historias de cómo este ángel bajo de los cielos a ayudar en innumerables ocasiones a los humanos, hasta que un día simplemente dejo de hacerlo– sonríe nostálgica.

–¿enserio?– Itachi miró a la niña y luego a su hermano, el cual ya esta cubierto por un manto oscuro y atacando sin piedad a la nada –¡Sasuke no!– gritó, tomando entre sus brazos a aquella niña y usar su velocidad para esquivar los repentinos ataques de Sasuke.

–¡Itachi–san!– gritó Mizore, levantando esta vez –con ayuda de Orochimaru– una cúpula de "ankoku no jutsu" y mantener a todo Akatsuki a salvo.

–¿Qué haremos?– pregunto Konan, tomando la mano de Pain.

–Ni idea– hablo Orochimaru –Estamos hablando de un ente celestial… No es sencillo derrotarles– miró a Itachi, el cual esquiva los ataques de Sasuke con cierta dificultad.

Con Itachi…

Esquivando un ataque –¡Fue suficiente Sasuke, a este paso mataras a Hikari–chan!– gritó, sorprendiendo a la niña que esta entre sus brazos.

Sasuke le ignoró, en cambio…

– _ **espada resplandeciente en mi interior, acompañándome a lo largo de mi labor, surge de lo más profundo de mi corazón, castigando a mis enemigos sin temor**_ – recito en voz baja.

Itachi palideció al notar la fina espada que se ha de materializar en las manos de Sasuke. Aquella niña simplemente recupero su expresión serena, apretando la polera de Itachi en su mano.

–Oye– hablo aquella niña, usando una voz profunda, dando a notar su seriedad y feminidad al mismo tiempo –¿Quién eres?– pregunto mirándole.

–Uchiha Itachi– se presenta el ninja.

–¿Por qué me liberaste, Itachi?– pregunto seria –A este paso, no solo "Muerte" representa un peligro sino también yo– sonrió de lado –después de todo soy el anticristo– sentenció, sonriendo de lado.

–¿Qué?– articula Itachi –creí que eras "Jesús"– vio atónico el estallo de risas por parte de la niña.

–¿Sabes el nombre por el cual se le conoce a "Jesús", cierto?– sonrió de lado –"Cristo"– curveo sus labios en una sonrisa torcida –En un tiempo determinado de la historia, el Anticristo y Cristo pasaron a ser dos entes celestiales en un cuerpo; razón por la cual a nuestro contenedor se les conoció ya sea por el "salvador de la humanidad" o bien "el destructor de la humanidad"– explico aquella niña, pegándose a Itachi y besando la comisura de sus labios, para después susurrarle al oído –dime… ¿Qué te hace pensar que obedeceré la palabra de un asesino?– se aleja –Cristo debe estar afectado por tantos años lejos de su amada– echo a reír de forma escandalosa –Cristo, "Muerte", "Lucifer" y "Alexiel", todos son unos tontos al creer en el amor– su semblante se mostró por instantes triste –Si… El amor es un concepto banal creado por humanos– dijo con deje de tristeza –No tengo tiempo de estar lidiando con una…– guarda silencio al recibir en un mejilla un ataque por parte de Sasuke, el cual le causa un ligero rasguño –… Tú– miró hecha una furia a Sasuke –Muévete– ordeno a Itachi, bajando de sus brazos y empujándolo lo bastante lejos para mantenerlo a salvo.

–Creí que no pelearías– habla Itachi, mirándole.

Esquivando un ataque –"Muerte" tiene miedo y trato de calmarle– esquiva un par de cadenas, las cuales a su toque desaparecen –¡Esto esta bien para ti!– exclama fuerte –¡a este paso, ese niño sufrirá las consecuencias de tus actos!– le grita, tratando de razonar con él/ella –¡Creí que no gustabas de involucrarles, después de todo lo único que compartes con "Alexiel" es tu amor hacia los tontos humanos– realiza un extraño símbolo, el cual fue utilizado para invocar una serie de espadas en forma de luna, las cuales se materializan en sus respectivas manos –Te enseñare cuan terrorífico es el "Anticristo" – Hikari sonrió de lado.

–… Simplemente eres una mocosa– hablo Sasuke, utilizando una femenina y aterciopelada voz. De repente dio un salto, utilizando las cadenas como impulso. Aterrizo cerca de Hikari, sorprendiéndola –Veremos quien gana– sonrió. Sasuke utilizó una cadena para golpear a Hikari en la boca de su estomago; lanzándola en dirección hacia una pared de rocas.

Hikari estuvo a punto de impactar, de no ser porque utilizó una de sus espadas, clavándola en el suelo de tal forma que en algún punto; ella logro salvarse del impacto. Miró a Sasuke, el cual se encuentra en frente suyo y con su espada en la mano, dispuesta a asesinarle.

– ¡Sasuke! – grito Hilary, utilizando un kunai y deteniendo el ataque.

– ¡Mocosa, a este paso también te! – Hikari guardo silencio.

Sasuke, clavándole la espada. Hikari miró a Hilary, cuyo kunai se partió por la mitad debido a la presión. Entonces también vio a Sasuke, el cual ya esta totalmente a merced de "Muerte". Hikari sonrió, a la par que sus tétricas características desaparecían, dando paso a aquellas que la hacen semejante a Orochimaru. Hikari miró a Itachi, el cual se acercó lo suficiente para colocar el rosario en el lugar adecuado y encontrar otra forma de volver a su hermano a la normalidad; una que no involucrara la vida de Hikari.

Hilary empujó a Sasuke, dándole debidamente una batalla. Itachi alcanzó a sostener a la pequeña Hikari entre sus brazos. Itachi tiembla, temeroso de perder a aquella niña inocente; a la cual si bien tiene poco tiempo de conocer le tomó un inmenso cariño, cortesía de su inocencia y dulzura; pero también le tiene cierto miedo, dada su "otro lado de la moneda".

–Despierta por favor, Hikari–chan– habla Itachi, mirándole con dolor –Despierta por favor… A este paso, Sasuke morirá a manos de Hilary–chan ¿acaso tu lo permitirás? Ni siquiera yo soy rival para ella– zarandea el cuerpo pálido de la chiquilla.

No hay respuesta.

– ¡Hikari despierta! – Habla Hilary, esquivando un ataque de Sasuke – ¡tienes que detenerlo! – esquiva otro ataque; a la par que le patea tan fuerte; que Sasuke es lanzado al agua. Hilary aterriza a salvo, respirando con dificultad.

.

.

.

Pero ella no despertó.

Continuara…

¡La muerte del personaje principal!

Pero como todo fan ha de saber; el personaje principal no muere tan fácilmente; mucho menos alguien que tiene en su interior tanto a "Cristo" como al "Anticristo". Espero y les guste, aunque no lo lean dado que una historia tan poco común no llame la atención. Sin otra cosa más que decir, salvo el dar su opinión ya seas constructiva o destructiva; me despido. Me doy a la tarea de acabar con todas mis historias en este fin de semana.

Se despide:

Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	10. Reencarnacion, una historia de amor

Antes de empezar; quiero aclarar algunas cosas.

Uno, toda persona que en su interior tenga el alma de un ente celestial; no posee un alma propia. Dos, Sasuke, Hikari y Hilary son los recipientes de las almas de sus respectivos entes celestiales. Y tres, Sasuke es el gobernante de los Muertos; por lo tanto si alguien tiene una fuerte voluntad de hacer su sueño realidad, "Muerte" les da una segunda oportunidad de vivir, haciéndolos "vampiros; Hikari es la gobernante de la naturaleza, por ente todo lo relacionado a esta se encuentra bajo su jurisdicción; Hilary gobierna a los demonios, por ente los demonios quieren despertar a "Lucifer", quien a pesar de mantener las memorias de sus vidas pasadas, debe beber sangre de "Alexiel" –su amada– para poder despertar y tener acceso a sus poderes.

Finalmente la última. Cuando un ser humano se convierte en "vampiro", mantiene su propia alma y las necesidades de todo ser vivo; sin embargo se alimenta de sangre humana. Pero si se trata de una persona cuya alma en su interior pertenece a un ente celestial, por ende dicho ente una vez su contenedor muera, este reencarnara en otro cuerpo al azar; por lo tanto si su contenedor es revivido por "Muerte", no será conocido como un "vampiro" sino como un "no–muerto". La diferencia entre ambos radica principalmente en que un "vampiro" si posee alma, a pesar de haber sido resucitado; pero un "no–muerto" carece de alma propia. Ambos a simple vista parecen humanos normales.

Eso es todo, ahora si, el episodio.

.

.

.

Pero no lo hizo.

.

.

.

Orochimaru se dejó caer tan pronto vio el inerte cuerpo de su hija, en brazos de Itachi. Mizore observo el rostro de cada miembro de Akatsuki; quien a su manera expresa la perdida de Hikari. Pain y Konan se abrazan, consolándose. Kisame si bien su expresión no cambio, el agarre en su espada se hizo más firme y las líneas en su rostro se tensaron. Tobi guardo silencio, algo muy inusual en él. Zetsu simplemente bajo su mirada.

–No… Puede… Ser… –pronuncio Orochimaru; para después abandonar el campo de ankoku no jutsu; correr en dirección hacia Sasuke, formar su puño, en donde acumulo su propio chakra oscuro e impactarlo en el rostro de Sasuke – ¡Muere! – grito Orochimaru, fuera de sí.

– ¡Orochimaru detente! – grito Hilary, llorando.

Fue olímpicamente ignorada en el acto. Hilary se apresuro a Itachi, analizando al instante los propios signos vitales de Hikari. Si bien aún existe soplo de vida en su cuerpo, esta escapa rápidamente a causa de haberle retirado el rosario. Hilary suspira, analizando una forma de salvarle la vida. Entonces todo a su alrededor se detuvo; como si el tiempo no avanzara.

.

.

.

Hilary levantó la vista; encontrándose en completa soledad. Frente a ella, la mismísima "Muerte" en persona. Sus rasgos angelicales, su belleza sobrenatural y el suave kimono en tonalidad blanca; le dan el aspecto fantasmal que caracteriza al "Ángel de la Muerte". Hilary sintió una infinita tristeza al verle. Es hermosa, más allá de cualquier ser vivo. Es poderosa, lo probó ella misma al ser derrotada con facilidad, a pesar de su experiencia en combate. Y dicho ser de belleza, elegancia y poder; se encuentra en su presencia y mirándole con ternura.

– Muerte– pronuncio Hilary, limpiándose la lagrima involuntaria que derramo.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo– hablo Muerte, extendiendo su mano en dirección a ella –Te he extrañado todos estos años– sonrió con suavidad, propio de una mujer enamorada. Pero no es a "Lucifer" a quien ella ama, sino a "Jesús". Debería salvar a Hikari, no tratando de ganarse su afecto.

– ¿Disculpa? – Hilary se alejó.

Muerte se mostró seria – ¿Por qué huyes, Lucifer? – pregunto Muerte.

–Porque es la primera vez que nos vemos y no tengo idea de donde me encuentro– habla Hilary, con cierto temor.

–Es "La caja de pandora"… El lugar donde las almas más peligrosas se encuentran a mi entera disposición– dijo feliz –Me ayudaste a crear este rincón para amarnos libremente– la miró, triste – ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – pregunto con deje de tristeza.

–… Si bien mantengo mis memorias sobre mis vidas pasadas, es la primera vez que escucho sobre nuestro "amor" – habla Hilary, intentando retroceder más su cuerpo no le responde.

Muerte sonríe –Es comprensible, dado que mi Señor así lo quiso– dijo triste –Sabes… mi Señor alguna vez fue alguien justo, sin embargo ante el nacimiento del joven amo, lo prefirió sobre todas las cosas; esto causo que el joven amo se volviera caprichoso, deseando entre todas las cosas el conquistarme– explica Muerte –mi Señor finalmente levanto la ley con respecto a no enamorarse de un igual. Una vez levantada la ley, recibí un cortejo inusual… el cortejo tanto de Lucifer como del joven amo– Muerte suspira –elegí a Lucifer por supuesto y en venganza por haber rechazado al joven amo, mi Señor hizo que mi alma se separase de mi cuerpo, forzándome a reencarnar una y otra vez en un humano. El joven amo y Lucifer me secundaron, deseosos no solo de mi amor sino buscando una forma de salvarme de mí infortunio– sonríe triste –aquello enfureció a mi Señor, quien a final de cuentas desterró a Lucifer al infierno y forzó a su propio hijo a la misma condena que la mía… y Fin– finaliza Muerte.

–… Eso explica, porque a pesar de querer huir, mi cuerpo no responde… También el porque me enamore de Sasuke– habla Hilary –tu y yo…– lleva sus manos a su pecho, llorando de felicidad.

–Así es mi amado Lucifer… Tu y yo estamos unidos por "el hilo rojo del destino" – señala su meñique.

Hilary miró su propio meñique, encontrando la prueba de, a pesar de toda clase de obstáculos que se presenten en sus respectivos caminos; a pesar de separarse para siempre, hacer sus respectivas familias con otras personas y seguir sus propios caminos sin mirar atrás; a pesar de todo eso, quizás en unos diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta o hasta cincuenta años después a este acontecimiento; se reencontraran, finalizando sus asuntos pendientes.

–… Pero… ¿Qué hay de Alexiel? – pregunto Hilary, totalmente confundida.

Muerte echo a reír, para disgusto de Hilary –… "Muerte" es el nombre del manto que oculta mi identidad– habla Muerte, feliz –Mi nombre real es Alexiel– aclaró.

–Pero que hay de Diana convirtiéndose a sí misma en un árbol para dar a luz a los ángeles y tu labor como cuidadora– habla Hilary, totalmente confundida.

–Diana no es un árbol… Ella es la hermana gemela de mi Señor. Actualmente desconozco su paradero pero ella existe; en cuanto al árbol… Probablemente dicha leyenda existe aún cortesía de Zadkiel, el arcángel encargado de hacer leyendas en las cuales la humanidad tenga conocimiento de nuestra existencia sin hacerla demasiado obvia. El árbol no existe… Los ángeles nacen del vientre de Diana, quien es fertilizada por mi Señor– finaliza Muerte –Ya aclarado algo de vital importancia, me temo que debo decirte algo– hace una pausa dramática –… Tu cuerpo presenta una anomalía, razón por la cual he decidido transformarte en un "vampiro" para salvarte de la ejecución de los "diclonius" – explica Muerte, triste –me dio mucho gusto encontrarte nuevamente pero me temó que una vez seas un "vampiro", mi amado se irá de tu cuerpo, esperando en lo profundo del Infierno para ser liberado a la Tierra una vez más, en su eterna búsqueda por Alexiel, el ángel que ama– sonríe Muerte.

–Espera– hablo Hilary – ¿Puedes usar mi energía vital para salvar a Hikari? – Pidió –Ella es mi amiga– se justifico.

–… Lo haré solo esta vez, dado que no le guardo rencor al joven amo… Pero la siguiente vez que muera, lo llevare a rastras al Edén para que mi Señor ajuste cuentas con él– Muerte tronó sus dedos –Adiós Lucifer… Te veré en el Infierno– sonrió.

Frente a ella, no esta más Hilary; sino un hombre, cuyos rasgos se encuentran cubiertos por una capa –… Alexiel– susurró, abrazando el cuerpo de Muerte.

– Lucifer– Muerte besó los labios de su amado, quien desapareció al contacto.

.

.

.

– ¡Hilary! – grito Mizore, zarandeándola.

– ¿Eh? – Hilary abrió los ojos, viendo todo borroso.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Konan, preocupada.

–Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada– dijo Hilary, por lo bajo.

–Que bueno– Mizore la abraza, sorprendiéndola.

–Que– Hilary entonces tuvo la necesidad de morder el cuello de Mizore. Y así lo hizo.

Unas ganas de alimentarse, invadieron su pequeño cuerpo. Hilary mordió a Mizore, clavándole sus colmillos en su suave tez. Mizore gritó al sentir un par de colmillos el alimentarse de ella; miró con terror a Hilary y confirmo sus sospechas. Ella es un "vampiro", un humano cuyo contrato con "Muerte" la mantiene en el mundo terrenal. Mizore empujo a Hilary, quien finalmente le soltó y observo a la ninja con burla.

–Que rayos te sucede– exigió Itachi –la lastimaste– coloca una franela en la herida de Mizore, haciéndola sonrojar.

–Es bastante obvio ¿no? – Hablo Hilary, seria –a cambio de salvar a Hikari de su inminente muerte, "Muerte" me arrebato de mi energía vital–; haciéndome un "vampiro" – sentencio – También exigió otra cosa… "Dejen ir a mi contenedor, lo están lastimando" – bajo su mirada.

Silencio total.

– ¿Qué hay de Hikari–chan? – pregunto Itachi.

–No pude sellar a "Muerte" pero si las memorias que compartió con Hikari… Así que él no la recordara ni ella– Hilary ataca.

–… En ese caso no hay problema alguno– habla Orochimaru –Hilary lleva a Sasuke a Konoha antes de que despierte– ordena Orochimaru –serás acompañada por Kabuto hasta los territorios Uchiha– le detuvo Hilary.

–Quiero que Itachi sea mi compañía… en calidad de hermano y asesino de su clan; quiero solicitar su ayuda– dicho aquello miró a Itachi.

Itachi suspiró, para luego acercarse a su hermanito y cargarlo –Vamos Sasuke, es hora de ir al lado de Hina–chan– pronuncio Itachi.

Sin decir nada más, ambos ninjas se encaminan en dirección a la aldea de la hoja; ante la atenta mirada de todo Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Itachi visualizó a lo lejos la entrada de su aldea; a la vez un par de figuras. Utilizando su sharingan, visualizo a Hatake Kakashi y Hyuuga Hinata. Miró a Hilary, quien se detuvo al visualizar al hombre adulto que acompaña a una tierna e inocente Hinata.

–Si quieres, puedo ir solo– hablo Itachi.

–… De acuerdo– miró al ninja –No sin antes esto– Hilary besó los labios de Sasuke. Una suave caricia que no lo hizo despertar. Al alejarse de él, su rostro cadavérico no refleja emoción alguna.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto Itachi.

–… Utilice mi "humanidad" para sellar los recuerdos de Sasuke por completo. Ahora tendrá la vida normal que tanto anhelo al lado de su primer amor– dijo Hilary –y como consecuencia, no tengo sentimiento alguno hacia lo que me rodea– sentenció.

Itachi asintió, sin juzgarla; después de todo él se volvió un asesino con tal de que su propio hermanito tuviera la vida que siempre deseo, a costa del sacrificio de vidas inocentes. Claro que nunca lo oirán quejarse sobre ello. Decidido, utilizo un clon de sombra para ir a entregar a Sasuke; quien al ser visualizado por Hinata, corrió hacia Itachi, feliz de ver a su mejor amigo.

– ¡Sasuke–chan, Itachi–kun! – grito Hinata, abrazándolo por la pierna. Miró al clon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –que bueno que han llegado– lloro de felicidad.

–Hina–chan– habla Itachi, sonriendo –No podré quedarme mucho tiempo… Mis manos están llenas de sangre– miró a Kakashi, quien no se inmuta –No puedo volver a Konoha pero Sasuke si puede– entregándole a Kakashi el cuerpo de su hermanito –Quiero que lo cuides como siempre lo has cuidado… – miró el rostro triste de Hinata.

–Pero el me dijo que no me acercara a él nunca más… Sasuke– chan me odia– dijo entre sollozos.

–Sasuke no te odia; solo esta dolido por la perdida. Mizore y yo no estaremos más en sus vidas, así que tienen que apoyarse mutuamente– acaricia su mejilla –Prométeme que siempre estarás ahí para él– pidió Itachi.

–… Lo prometo Itachi– kun– Hinata sonrió tímidamente, para después hacerle señas al ninja de acercarse a ella. Itachi le obedeció y Hinata depositó un casto beso en los labios del ninja, haciendo desaparecer al clon – Es una promesa– Hinata se limpio todo rastro de lagrimas, para después voltear y observar a un Sasuke soñoliento – ¡Bienvenido Sasuke– chan!– abraza a un confundido Sasuke.

– ¿Hina–chan? – pregunto Sasuke, confundido.

–Sasuke–chan– Hinata se acurruca en el pecho de Sasuke, sintiendo su calidez –Te extrañe– pensó feliz, quedándose dormida en su regazo.

– ¡Hina–chan no te duermas! – Grito Sasuke, preocupado –Hina–chan– palidece Sasuke al darse cuenta que ella esta completamente dormida.

–Es hora de ir a casa– habla Kakashi – después de todo, ella no ha dormido desde que te enojaste con ella– avanzó hacia el interior de la aldea.

– ¡No huyas, Kakashi–san! – grito Sasuke, cargando como puede a Hinata y tratando de seguirle el paso.

Kakashi simplemente se rio. Y el corazón de Hilary se congeló.

Fin.

¡Buenas tardes! Al fin he terminado esta primera temporada. A decir verdad debido a la escuela y todo lo que tuve que investigar sobre religión; si me tomó un tiempo en terminar, pero aquí esta el final de temporada. A partir de la siguiente habrá un salto de varios años, en donde veremos a un Sasuke adolescente ajeno a su propio pasado que desea asesinar a su propio hermano; veremos a Hilary sin emociones y Hikari siempre inocente y pura. A la vez, pequeños flash backs de Sasuke y Hinata –SasuHina puro–.

Espero y les haya gustado, que esto aun no termina, es solo el comienzo.

Los quiere, Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Pd. Apoyen a nuestra página llamada **Hikki** , en donde participo como editora de imágenes; a la vez pido recomendaciones sobre aplicaciones fáciles de usar para colorear imágenes de mangas; dado que quiero utilizar imágenes de mis mangas favoritos para hacer mis ediciones con todo y frases.

 **Fecha de inicio: 18 de enero de 2017.  
Fecha de finalización: 28 de julio de 2017.**


End file.
